Le maitre de la nuit
by anastasia75
Summary: Bella rencontre un inconnu sur un réseau social au pseudo intriguant de "Maitre de la nuit". Rapidement elle va devenir attirée par cet homme si étrange ... Cette rencontre va faire basculer leurs deux vies. Personnages de twilight présents mais Edward et Bella sont au coeur de cette fiction ! Enjoy ! Tout les perso appartiennent a Stephanie Meyer !
1. Chapter 1

_3 mois… ca faisait aujourd'hui 3 mois qu'il était parti… qu'il m'avait abandonnée. Comment pouvais je continuer, à avancer, à sourire, à vivre… Mais je sais que c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Alors je le fais pour lui. Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je vais vous raconter mon histoire…_

* * *

_6 mois auparavant_

_Mais qu'est ce que je m'ennuie !_ pensais je. Et effectivement, je m'ennuyais à mourir. Nous étions en plein mois d'aout, il devait faire autour de 38° et je faisais un stage ! Si j'avais su que je m'ennuierai autant, j'aurai réfléchi à deux fois avant d'accepter ! Ma supérieure, Jessica Stanley, n'avait plus rien à me faire faire vu que j'étais assez efficace. Après être aller la voir plusieurs fois, j'avais abandonner l'idée qu'elle me donne du travail.

_ Bon qu'est ce que je vais faire pour m'occuper ? _j'allais sur Facebook et au bout d'une heure, je tombais sur un compte au nom intriguant : _Maitre de la nuit_. _Je me demande bien qui peut mettre un pseudo pareil _pensais je. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation je décidais de l'ajouter. Pourquoi je faisais ca ? Aucune idée ! Je n'avais même pas ajouté toutes les personnes que je connaissais ! Et pourtant… ce pseudo m'attirai… _C'est ridicule_ maugréais je … je décidais alors de fermer le site et de lire les infos… après tout, ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

Au bout de 2 h je décidais de ré ouvrir Facebook et découvrit qu'_il_ m'avait ajoutée. J'avais envie de lui parler mais je ne voyait pas comment … Je parcouru son profil qui n'étais pas très rempli… Je pus apprendre cependant qu'il avait 21 ans. Toutes ses photos étaient … mystérieuses … Cet étranger m'intriguait de plus en plus. Une publication attira mon attention

_« Le règne de la nuit ne connaît ni temps ni espace, le sommeil a pour lui toute l'éternité ! »_

Je reconnu cette citation de Novatis, un poète romantique du XVII ème siècle. Cette découverte me fit sourire, cet homme n'était décidément pas comme les autres ! Je décidais de commenter :_« La vie c'est ça, un bout de lumière qui finit dans la nuit. » Céline._

Quelques minutes plus tard une fenêtre de conversation s'ouvrit :

« La nuit est un thème de réflexion incroyable, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Pour une entrée en matière c'était assez original. On était loin de la conversation banale entre deux personnes qui n'aboutissait a rien. J'avais le sentiment que cette conversation m'apporterait plus. Je m'empressai de répondre : « La nuit est un sujet romantique, qu'elle soit au cœur de tant de poèmes et de citations me parais logique ». Au bout de quelques échanges, les réflexions se tournèrent en question plus personnelle. J'avais envie de connaître ce mystérieux inconnu, mais je réalisai soudain que je ne connaissais pas son nom. Un peu mal a l'aise je tentais une approche :

« Et sinon, est ce que le Maitre de la Nuit à un nom plus commun ? » Il y avait mieux comme tournure, certes, mais je trouvais celle ci acceptable. J'attendais impatiemment qu'il me réponde.

« Je ne me suis même pas présenté, quelle manque de politesse ! Je m'appel Edward »

Je souri encore une fois, je trouvais ce prénom magnifique. J'adorais les prénoms anciens.

« Enchanté Edward, moi c'est Bella »

Et la discussion continua pendant des heures. Nous parlâmes de nos centres d'intérêts, et nous nous découvrir de nombreuses passions en commun comme le cinéma, l'Egypte antique, la musique, la littérature de XVII ème... A la fin de la journée, à contre cœur je lui dis au revoir et nous fixâmes une heure de connexion commune pour le lendemain. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, j'été impatiente d'être le lendemain…

A peine sorti de l'agence mon téléphone sonna.

« - **Allo ?**

- _Belllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaa _

- **Bonjour aussi Alice** répondis je en riant. Alice était ma meilleure amie, nous nous connaissions depuis notre enfance. Elle était assez différente de moi mais nous étions inséparable. Elle me faisait penser à un petit lutin, de part sa taille et sa vivacité.

- _Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui ! _Avant que j'ai eu le temps d'émettre une hypothèse elle continua comme une folle_. J'ai rencontré l'HOMME DE MA VIE _! »

Je levais les yeux au ciel en souriant. Alice et ses passions amoureuses. A chaque rencontre elle pensait trouver l'homme de sa vie. Quand Alice aimait, ce n'était pas à moitié. Sur ce terrain là nous étions complètement opposées. J'avais eu très peu de petits amis, je trouvais les hommes trop immatures. Ma dernière relation, Mike, m'avais donné plus l'impression d'être un trophée qu'une femme aimée. Etait il impossible de trouver un homme cultivé et amoureux ? J'en avais l'impression. Mais je croyais en l'âme sœur et je me persuadais qu'un jour mon tour viendrait…

Pendant ce temps Alice continuait de me parler de ca nouvelle idylle.

- « _Donc il s'appel Jasper, je l'ai rencontré lors d'un cocktail, il est un peu plus vieux que moi – tu sais a quel point c'est important au niveau de la maturité – il est beau, cultivé, amusant et il est d'un calme ! Bella il pourrait apaiser n'importe qui, un véritable don chez lui ! _

- **Oh ça marche même sur toi **?! Me moquais je gentiment

- _Ah ah très amusant ! Je sens que cette fois, c'est le bon ! Tu sais que j'ai un talent pour prédire l'avenir !_

- **Oui comme tu l'avais prévu avec Alec, Laurent, Bill … Essaye de ne pas t'emballer trop vite Lil cette fois, je ne veux pas te revoir souffrir** … tentais je

- _Roo les erreurs ca peuvent arriver à tout le monde ! Tu es ronchon par ce que tu n'a pas trouvé chaussure à ton pied pour l'instant ! Ca t'arriveras aussi Cendrillon ! _

- **Alice **! Grondais je. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle essayait de faire : détourner – comme a son habitude - la conversation a son avantage.

- _Mon père arrive à la maison Bella, je te laisse ! bisouuuus_

- **Dis lui bonjour de ma part !**

- _Ok bye _!

Le temps de cette conversation, j'étais déjà arriver à mon appartement. Il n'était pas très grand mais je l'aimais bien et il me suffisait amplement. Cette journée m'avait crevée, je décidais de manger une soupe devant la télé et de me coucher. La dernière chose a laquelle je pensa avant de m'endormir fut ma rencontre insolite du jour : _Edward_ …


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain je sentis la lumière du jour sur mon visage. J'ouvris les yeux. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre et regardais le paysage. J'aurai aimé partager ce moment avec Edward. Cela faisait maintenant un plus d'une semaine que nous nous parlions tous les jours. Plus j'apprenais à le connaître, plus je voulais en savoir. Je m'habillai avec ma robe blanche préférée et pris la direction du travail.

En arrivant je saluais Jessica

« **Bonjour Jessica**

- **Bonjour ISAbella** me cracha elle au visage »

Elle savait que j'avais horreur de mon prénom en entier. Elle était en train de boire un café et de feuilleter un magazine people, comme à chaque fois que je la voyais. Comment avait elle pu arriver directrice, et accessoirement ma maitresse de stage ? L'entreprise était spécialisée dans les relations presse. La boite marchait uniquement grâce au dur travail d'Angela. Je m'entendais bien avec elle. Bien qu'assez timide au début, elle s'était révélée être une vraie amie. Jessica la méprisait .Pour elle, mon amie n'était pas assez « branchée et tendance ». Angela me ressemblait il y a quelques années. Mais Alice avait tenu à me relooker et je n'avais pas eu le cœur à lui dire non. Quand Alice est décidée, rien ne lui résiste. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles depuis son appel. Elle devait être sur la mission « envouter Jasper » comme elle aimait le dire.

Je m'installa a mon bureau et lu la note indéchiffrable de Jessica

« Voilà tout les sites qu'il faut que tu vérifies. Angela devait faire publier un communiquer hier, donc je veux que tu me note le nom du journaliste qui l'a publié à chaque fois, bien sûr j'en ai besoin pour le milieu de l'après midi»

J'écarquillais les yeux en voyant le nombre de sites en question, et fonçais dans son bureau, le mot dans les mains.

Elle m'accueilli avec une sourire triomphant

« **Oui Isabella ? **

- **Jessica c'est impossible que je finisse pour cette aprem, pourquoi es ce si urgent ?**

- **Tu ne peux pas comprendre, je dois m'en servir**. Je bouillais intérieurement. Je savais très bien qu'elle n'en aurait aucune utilité

- **Mais enfin il y a au moins 250 sites !**

- **298 exactement. Oui et alors, tu devrais t'estimer heureuse de travailler pour moi ! **Je soupirai, elle ne m'aura pas laissé le choix…

- **Tu sais que mon rapport de stage serra publié sur Internet ? **Souris je

- **Comment sa **? répondit elle de sa voix niaise

- **Mais c'est dans le contrat que nous avons signé et que as lu en détails, j'en suis persuadée.**

-** Mais euh… oui évidemment que je l'ai lu… Euh … tu me prends pour qui ?**

- **Tu es donc au courant que mon rapport va être lu pour beaucoup de personnes, car il ma fac a été choisi par le ministère de l'éducation pour une étude faite sur le ressenti des stages. Tu sais également que le nom du supérieur et de l'entreprise est cité, et qu'un avis personnel est demandé à la fin !** Terminais je en souriant en sa direction

- **Mais c'est à dire que oui … je le savais évidemment, mais tu es heureuse ici, et puis tu t'entends bien avec l'autre la… comment elle s'appelle déjà … **

- **Angela** ! Comment pouvais elle oublier le nom de la personne qui faisait son travail ?!

- **Oui voilà, notre chère Angela ! **

- **Je pense que je vais plutôt choisir les journaux qui seront le plus pertinent à l'agence qu'en penses tu ? **

- **Oui voilà t'a qu'à faire ca ! **

- **Je savais que tu comprendrais. **Lui répondis je avec une voix hypocrite.

- **Mais je suis la pour ca… Bella** me répondit elle avec la même voix

Je sortie victorieuse du bureau en l'entendant pester

**Et meeerde ! Quelle … »**

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ce n'était pas que je n'étais pas dévouer à mon travail, mais je savais que celui la ira directement dans la poubelle et n'avait aucun intérêt pour la société. Je me mis néanmoins au travail.

Au bout de deux heures j'ouvris Facebook et lu un message

_« As tu été mangée par le dragon princesse ? _

Je regardais l'heure … J'avais 2 h de retard sur l'horaire fixée ! Avec tout ce travail j'en avais complètement oublié l'heure.

- **Non, seulement retenue prisonnière** ! Lui répondis je en espérant qu'il ne m'en veuille pas.

- _Toujours ta boss ?_ Je lui avais parlé de ma relation avec Jessica

- **Oui encore et toujours !**

_- Je suis sur que tu as trouvé un moyen habile de régler le problème_. Je souris. On ne se connaissait que depuis quelques jours et j'avais l'impression qu'il me connaissait déjà !

- **On peut dire ca comme ca, oui )** **Au fait ! Je vais chez mon père ce week end, et je n'ai pas internet la bas !** Charlie et la technologie … deux univers séparés ! J'arrivais a peine à lui faire utiliser son portable, alors Internet … C'était un vrai calvaire pour moi de ne pas avoir accès a internet. Mon père travaillait à Forks en tant que policier. J'adorais mon père mais m'ennuyait vraiment là bas …

- _Et bien je pourrais peut être te joindre par téléphone, qu'en penses tu ?_

Le sang me monta aux joues. En même temps je rougissais tout le temps ! Lui donner mon téléphone le rapprochais un peu plus … étais ce une bonne chose cependant ?... Mais quelle question, _fonce Bella_ me dis-je à moi même.

- **proposition intéressante ! Mais le mérites tu ?... ) **Je n'allais quand même pas lui donner si facilement quand même !

- _Me ferrais tu du chantage mademoiselle ? _

- **Et bien techniquement on ne fais du chantage uniquement que si on demande quelque chose à l'autre ! **

- _Mmmm… donc ça voudrait dire que tu ne veux rien de moi ? _

- **Et bien surprend moi ! **

_- Tu as gagné ! Dans 4 jours tu auras ta surprise ! _

- **Quoi ? Mais pourquoi dans 4 jours ?!**

- _Il faut bien choisir un chiffre ! _Je l'imaginais rire devant son écran.

- **Et pourquoi pas… maintenant ! **Je détestais les surprises en règle générale, mais la, c'était pire ! J'avais envie de savoir ! Quelle surprise pouvait il bien me préparer ?

- _Tu est trop impatiente ma Bella ) _le pronom possessif me fis sourire tendrement... Décidément ca devenait une habitude avec lui!

- **Mais ! Je déteste attendre ! **

- _Ca ne rendra que plus délicieuse la surprise ! Et puis je te signal que je t'ai attendu 2 h, donc techniquement ce devrais être toi qui me supplie ! _

- **Oui mais il fallait t'en rendre compte avant )** J'adorais nos conversations, il pouvait me faire sourire rien qu'en une phrase. Je me demandais si il était aussi parfait physiquement…

« **BELLLA ! **

- **Mmm... Oui quoi ?** Répondis je en levant les yeux sur la personne qui me sortait de mes songes.

- **Dis donc quand tu est concentrée, on ne peut pas te sortir de ton monde !**

**- Qu'es ce que tu veux, quand je suis dans mon travail, rien n'est important autour **lui répondis je sur la défensive. C'était Tyler … encore

- **Dis moi, ca te dis sortir boire vers avec le reste de l'équipe ?** Depuis que j'étais arrivée dans l'entreprise, quelques mois auparavant, il voulait absolument qu'on aille boire un verre avec « l'équipe ». Mais je pensais que ce n'était plus un rencard qui l'intéressait, vu que je n'avais jamais vu l'équipe sortir ensemble du tout ! L'ambiance n'était pas génial ici avec Jessica. A part Angela, tout le monde avait peur pour son poste. Tyler était gentil mais il n'arrivait même pas à meubler une conversation à la machine a café … alors dans un bar !...

- **C'est gentil mais j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot !** M'excusais je

- **Ooh mais aller, ca serra sympa ! **

- **Si **_**Isabella**_** ne veut pas venir, je serrai ravie de la remplacer !** Dis Jessica d'une voix enjouée. Je pense que c'était une des raisons pour laquelle Jessica me détestait, elle avait des vues sur Tyler.

- **Bah c'est à dire que…** commença l'intéressé

- **Et bien problème réglé **! M'écriais je avant qu'il ait le temps d'argumenter… **à demain et amusez vous bien ! **

Ils sortirent tout les deux comme je l'avais prévu. Enfin tranquille ! Je retournais sur Facebook pour passer mon numéro a mon _maitre de la nuit_… Quelle pouvait bien être sa surprise ?...

Alors ?! Qu'en pensez vous des nouveaux personnages et du déroulement de la relation d'Edward et Bella ? Donnez moi vos pronostics pour la surprise, on verra si quelqu'un trouve ! Merci pour vos commentaires ca m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! Et merci a ceux qui me suivent ! Si vous avez des envies ou quoi que ce soit je suis ouverte à tout ! J'ai pensé faire des parties de différents points de vue, comme celui de Jessica ou d'Edward par la suite si vous avez envie !

**Dans le prochain chapitre, Bella rentre chez son père ! **

Laissez moi vos commentaires !


	3. Chapter 3

« **Bon qu'es ce qui me manque** **…** Marmonnais-je. Je détestais faire mes valises pour la simple et bonne raison que j'oubliais toujours quelque chose !

- **t'as pensé à des sous vêtements sexy ?** Me cria Alice à travers Skype

- **Alice !** M'offusquais je

- **Fait pas ta prude Bella !**

- **Je suis sur que mon père serra très intéressé par le choix de mes sous vêtements !** Ironisais je

- **Mais non ! Tu vas peux être trouvé l'homme de ta vie là bas !** Et c'était reparti ! Depuis qu'Alice sortait avec « L'homme-de-sa-vie-le-merveilleux-Jasper » elle ne me lâchait plus ! J'étais vraiment heureuse pour Alice, elle méritait de trouver le grand amour. Mais le problème était que dès qu'elle avait trouvé l'amour, elle se mettait dans la tête de me trouver l'homme ma vie. Comme si celui ci tombait du ciel !

- **Alice, je vais chez Charlie assez souvent, je ne vois pas ce qui aurai changer depuis la dernière fois. **Soupirais je

- **Tes vraiment butée ! On dirait que tu n'as pas envie de trouver ! Ou peut être … Me cacherai tu quelque chose, ou… quelqu'un ?!**

- **Alice, tu délires !** Lui répondis je, un peu trop sur la défensive

Je m'en voulais de lui mentir. Je lui disais tout d'habitude. Mais là, tout était différent… J'avais envi de _le_ garder pour moi, pour l'instant. J'avais peur que tout disparaisse du jour au lendemain. Peur que tout soit une illusion… Je secouais la tête pour chasser mes idées noires, et fini mes affaires pour mon weekend.

Je parti en direction de l'aéroport. Après d'interminables contrôles j'arrivais enfin dans l'avion. J'étais toujours un peu anxieuse au décollage. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais sur mes conversations avec Edward. J'en devenais accro. Était ce bien ? Je m'attachais à un homme qui me semblait inaccessible. Comment pouvait il continuer à me parler, à moi, la banale Bella. Je secouais la tête une fois de plus. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un film. Cependant comment tout ceci finirait ? En film a l'eau de rose ou en tragédie ?…

J'arrivais enfin après quelques heures de vol et rejoins Charlie qui m'attendait sur le parking de l'aéroport. Il m'accueilli en me serrant maladroitement. Il n'était pas démonstratif et moi non plus.

« **Comment ca va Bell's ?** » Je ne comprenais pas d'ou venait ce surnom mais je m'y étais habituée.

- **Bien et toi Char... Papa ?** Me rattrapais je

- **Bien merci** »

Le reste du voyage ce fit quasiment dans le silence. Je ressemblais à Charlie sur bien des points.

Une fois arriver il monta ma valise et nous nous dimes bonsoir. Je regardais ma montre, il était presque 1 h du matin. J'avais pris le dernier vol pour pouvoir finir mon travail tranquillement. Le vendredi Jessica n'était pas la ! Et puis ce n'était pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire à Forks. Mais j'étais heureuse de revoir Charlie.

J'ouvris la fenêtre et regarda le paysage, nostalgique. Venir dans ma chambre d'enfant me faisait repenser à mes années ou je vivais avec mon père et ma mère, encore ensemble. Sans doute les plus belles années de ma vie. Nous formions une famille à cette époque. Maintenant, ma mère parcourait les Etats Unis avec ses différents maris au fil des années. Mais si elle était heureuse, alors je l'étais aussi pour elle. Mon père de son coté, était resté seul. Il était le chef de la police de la ville. C'était un solitaire mais je le soupçonnais de toujours avoir des sentiments pour maman. Je regardais le paysage. Un des avantages de Forks, et des petites villes, était que l'on pouvait parfois admirer les étoiles le soir. Elles me passionnaient. Brillant de milles feux. Je me couchais, frustrée de ne pas avoir pu parler à Edward de la journée. Je posais mon téléphone sur la petite table de nuit en bois construite par Charlie quand j'étais enfant. Je fermais les yeux. Soudain, mon téléphone vibra et je découvris un message :

«_ Demain ca fera 7 jours, Dors bien ma Bella _»

Chapitre un peu plus court mais je mettrai la suite rapidement ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !

Merci à mes abonnés et à ceux qui me lisent !


	4. Chapter 4

Je regardais mon réveil : 5 h 03. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me lever si tôt ! Je n'avais rien de particulier à faire aujourd'hui, si je me levais si tôt j'allais m'ennuyer à coup sur. J'avais très mal dormi. Je soupirai et décidais de lire. Je pris Jane Austen, Raison et sentiments. J'adorais les personnages de ses livres. Les femmes étaient si libres pour leur époque ! Je m'attachais aux héroïnes, à leur destin, leurs joies et leurs peines… Tout l'univers de Jane Austen me passionnait ! Au bout d'une heure et demie je me levai. Je préparai le petit déjeuner de Charlie. _Ce serrait bien si quelqu'un lui préparait tous les matins _pensais je. Je ne savais pas comment survivait mon père. Il était aussi doué en cuisine que moi, qui savais à peine faire cuire des pates ! Une voix me sortie de mes pensées.

« - **Qu'es que tu fais levée si tôt Bell's ?** S'étonna mon père

- **Je me suis dis que ce serrai sympa de te faire ton ptit dej !** Lui répondis je en souriant

- **Ah ! euh, Merci**

Nous nous mîmes à table sans plus tarder.

- **Dis moi, tout va bien dans ta vie ?** Me demanda il. Devant mes yeux interloqués il continua, **je sais pas, je te trouve plus heureuse et épanouie qu'avant. Tu souris plus facilement …**

- **Oh ! Oui, tout roule !** Le coupais je

- **Est ce une personne en particulier qui fait que « tout roule » ?** S'aventura t il. Je roulais des yeux. Charlie et ses méthodes d'approches « as tu un copain ». À 6 h 45 du matin ! Rien ne le faisait reculer.

- **Papa ! Non ce n'est personne en particulier, je suis heureuse c'est tout. Tu préfèrerais que je sois en dépression ?** Rigolais je en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- **Non non mais … si y'avait quelqu'un, tu me le dirais ?** Je retenais un soupire.

- **Oui si il y avait quelqu'un ET que c'était du sérieux je te le présenterai ! Ca te va ?**

- **Très bien** me répondit il satisfait. »

Nous finîmes notre repas et il pris son badge et son arme avant de partir. J'avais toujours un pincement au cœur quand il prenait cette dernière. Je savais qu'il ne s'en était jamais servi et qu'il y avait peu de chances pour qu'il la sorte un jour, mais j'avais toujours un peu peur. En parlant de peur … Edward ! J'appréhendais sa surprise. Je sais que c'était stupide mais je détestais ne pas savoir. Et si il décidait de ne plus me parler ? _Non mais qu'est ce que tu sors comme stupidités Bella _! Me réprimais je. Je montais regarder un film qui m'occuperait un moment « Autant en emporte le vent ». En 4 h, j'aurais le temps de penser à autre chose… J'aimais vraiment ce film, il était unique. J'insérais le DVD et commençais à entrer dans le monde de Scarlett …

Que faisait Edward ? Pensait il a moi ? Si oui, que pensais il de moi ? Pourquoi étais je aussi stresser ? Ce n'est surement rien du tout comme surprise ! Arggg Décidemment il me faudrait plus qu'un film pour me faire penser à autre chose !

Il fallait que je sorte avant de continuer ce « dialogue » avec … Moi même ? Je décidais de faire un tour dans la vieille librairie de la ville. On pouvait y trouver des trésors ! Au bout de 5 min de marche, je vue Lauren. Ah ! « L'avantage » des petites villes ! Nous étions ensemble au lycée et avions postulé dans la même ville pour la fac. J'avais été acceptée et elle non. A la place, elle était restée à Forks et avait trouvé un job de serveuse. Nous n'avions jamais été très proches. Je sorti mon téléphone et fis semblant de regarder mes mails. C'était lâche mais c'était la dernière personne sur terre a qui j'avais envie de parler aujourd'hui.

« ** Salut Bella ! **Me cria elle comme si nous avions un jour était très proche. _Sérieusement _? Pensais je

- **Lauren ! Comment vas tu **? Répondis je poliment

-** Très bien ! Comment ce pourrait il être autrement ? Et … toi ?** répondit elle plus par politesse que par envie

- **Je vais bien merci**

- **On ne te voit plus beaucoup par ici ! Forks n'est plus assez bien pour toi maintenant que tu es parti dans la grande ville ?** Me dit elle sous un faux ton amical

- **Et bien tu sais, avec mes cours et mes stages … Je travail beaucoup **

- **Pour ma part j'ai pleinnnn de temps libre ! C'est génial ! Oh et je me suis fiancée !** Je réprimais une grimace. Le mariage a 19 ans ? Très peu pour moi ! Mais après tout, si ca lui convenait…

- **Oh mais c'est génial ! Qui est l'heureux élu ? **

- **Le plus beau de tous ! Austin ! **  
Elle commença à me détailler tout ce qui concernait le mariage, la demande etc. Lauren n'avait vraiment pas changé ! Elle ne mentionna que le physique et l'argent de ce pauvre Austin. Nous étions dans la même classe de biologie. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Mais qui, au bout de 5 minutes n'avait plus de sujet de discutions. J'espère que tout les deux arriverais à vivre ensemble.

- **Et vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? **Lui demandais je

- **5 mois ! **

- **5 MOIS ? Euh je veux dire … ce n'est pas un peu … précipité ?**

**- Non pas du tout ! C'est le coup de foudre tu sais. Tu connaitra ça un jour toi aussi, enfin je te le souhaite** me répondis elle avec un sourire hypocrite

- **Oui surement. Je vais te laisser j'ai des courses a faire ! A plus tard !**

- **Oui c'est ça, à bientôt ! Tu recevras le carton d'invitation dans quelques jours !** Me cria elle au loin

Cela ne me surpris pas d'elle. Connaissant Lauren, j'étais à peu prés sure qu'elle avait invité la moitié de la ville. Peu importe, je trouverai une excuse pour ne pas y aller.

Il faudrait que je raconte ça à Alice, elle la détestait !

J'entrai dans la librairie et commença à fouiller. Au bout d'une demi heure je trouvais mon livre préféré Les liaisons dangereuses de De Laclos. L'ouvrage avait l'air d'être très vieux. J'adorais l'odeur des anciens livres. Je les trouvais… vivant ! Il datait de 1889 ! Le prix était correct. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que le vendeur n'était pas la. Je levais les yeux en souriant. Il n'y avait qu'ici qu'on pouvait trouver sa. Je laissai l'argent dans la caisse avec un mot et partis avec mon livre. Quelle trouvaille ! Je me dirigea vers la foret et m'assis contre un arbre. J'ouvris le livre et commençais à lire. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais la. Je crois que j'aurais pu y rester des jours. J'avais l'impression de redécouvrir l'histoire avec ce vieux livre... Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à Edward…

Quand je commençais à avoir du mal à lire je levais les yeux et vis qu'il faisait quasiment nuit. Je ne leva et arrangeais mes cheveux en regardant les étoiles ...

« **Bonsoir princesse, heureuse de ta surprise ?** » Me demanda une voix juste derrière moi

Alors ? Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? :D

Je suis désolé pour l'orthographe cependant, je relis mais je sais que je fais quand même des fautes …

Encore merci pour vos commentaires et vos abonnements, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux, ca me fait extrêmement plaisir !

La suite très bientôt !


	5. Chapter 5

Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner. Je me retournai et le vis. Il était la. Parfait.

- **Edward ?** Murmurais je … Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. J'avais l'impression de voir un mirage … ou plutôt un fantasme ! Il était absolument parfait. Je ne pouvais pas croire que cet apollon soit ici pour moi.

- **Tu sembles surprise, tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ce soir ?** Me répondit il avec un sourire parfait. Tout en me parlant il s'était rapproché de moi.

- **Personne d'autre…** souris je. Un sourire s'était maintenant installé sur mon visage. **Mais comment ? Comment as tu su ou je me trouvais ?** Mon cerveau se remettait – doucement- en marche.

- **J'ai un cousin ici, Jacob Black, tu dois le connaître**. Me questionna t il. J'acquiesçais en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Des yeux d'un vert à faire pâlir n'importe quelle émeraude. **Jacob m'a parlé de Charlie qui ne venait pas jouer au poker cette semaine avec Billy. Ce brave shérif recevait sa fille, Isabella, de Boston. C'était une sacrée coïncidence. Quand j'ai vu sur ton profil que tu étais née ici, j'ai fait le rapprochement ! **Termina il avec un geste théâtral

Ca alors ! Le monde était petit, surtout ici ! Tout cela pouvait il être réel ?

- **Tu as peux être une future carrière dans la police, Sherlock** riais je

- **Uniquement si tu es avec moi Watson** me sourit il en retour

- **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies fait tout ce chemin pour moi !** Lui avouais je

Quelque chose chez me mettait en confiance, je pouvais tout lui dire.

- **Dans le bon sens ? **Me répondis il, légèrement inquiet

- **Evidement !** Lui dis répondis je précipitamment**. J'ai l'impression que je suis en train de rêver ! **Terminais je en baissant les yeux.

- **Bella…** Murmura il en remettant une de mes mèches dernière l'oreille. Je me rendais compte de notre proximité à présent. Son bras encerclait ma taille et j'avais les mains posées sur son torse. Comment résister ? Il était parfait. Il était plus que tout ce dont j'avais rêvé.

- **Regarde !** Lui dis je émerveillée. Une étoile filante passait. Nous nous allongeâmes dans l'herbe pour admirer les étoiles. Je mis ma tête sur son torse. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de tactile, mais avec lui, c'était naturel. Il resserra ma taille contre lui.

Ce moment était magique. Nous n'avions pas besoin de parler. Le bruit de la forêt et la l'éclairage de la lune nous servaient de décor. J'aurais voulu y rester l'éternité. 

**vrrrr vrrrr**

**- Ton téléphone sonne Watson ! **Me dis Edward d'une voix amusée.

**- Qui peut bien m'appeler ? **Maugréais je. Qui que soit, je détestais cette personne ! Je regardais l'écran : Charlie. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

- **Allo ?**

- _Bella, mais ou es tu passée bon sang ?!_ S'énerva Charlie. Je regardais ma montre il était minuit passé. Qu'allais je bien pouvoir inventer pour le calmer ?

- **Je, je suis sur le chemin pour rentrer** … répondis je peu convaincante

- _Mais ou étais tu ? J'ai essayé de te joindre toute la soirée !_ S'entêta Charlie. Vite, une excuse ! Edward jouait avec une mèche de mes cheveux pendant que j'essayer de trouver quelque chose. _Bella ?_ M'appela mon père

- **Oui je, j'étais avec … Jacob !** Edward étouffa un rire. Jacob … Bravo Bella, bien joué ! Charlie allait chaque semaine chez eux, si ca venait sur le tapis … De plus, je n'avais pas vu l'intéressé depuis… des lustres !

- _Ah ? Bon bah d'accord, mais rentres vite !_ Me répondis il surprit

- **Oui oui j'arrive ! **

- **Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris ?!** Dis je après avoir raccroché

- **Je pourrais demandé à Jacob de nous couvrir** sourit il

- **Tu ferrais sa ?** Je savais que je n'avais pas à rendre de compte à Charlie. Mais si il apprenait avec qui j'étais, il ferait des recherches sur Edward et lui ferait passer un interrogatoire. Je n'avais pas envie qu'il le fasse fuir. Et puis si Charlie l'apprenait avant Alice, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle me le pardonnerai. Il faudrait que je songe à lui parler d'ailleurs…

**- Je ferrais tout pour toi** me dis il avec un clin d'œil. **Je te ramène ? **

- **Oui…** Lui répondis je pas très motivée.

- **Je sais que je vais te manquer mais il va falloir que tu dormes ma belle** plaisanta il

- **Mmmm … Tu restes un peu à Forks ?** Lui demandais je sur le chemin

- **Le weekend, comme toi ?** Me demanda il

- **Oui** répondis je doucement

Nous étions déjà arrivés. Les lumières étaient encore allumées. Charlie !

Je me tournais vers Edward.

- **Je te vois demain ?** Lui demandais je pleine d'espoir.

- **Evidemment ! Bonne nuit ma Bella**. Il m'embrassa sur le front et parti dans la nuit.

J'espère que la rencontre d'Edward & Bella vous a plu ! Merci encore pour vos commentaires et vos abonnements ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires !

Je suis désolé pour le retard, le chapitre était près hier soir mais le site ne voulait pas que je poste mon chapitre !

withoutmywings : merci pour ton adorable commentaire ! Comme je te l'ai dis dans mon message je terminerai cette histoire obligatoirement ! Si tout ce passe bien j'ai même prévue d'en écrire d'autres par la suite !

Grazie : merci pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires !

canada02 : merci pour ta fidélité aussi ! Je suis désolé pour le rythme, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Certains trouvent que ca va un peu vite, c'est donc assez dur de contenter tout le monde ! J'essaye de faire par étape, que l'on découvre Bella au fur et a mesure, son monde, ses habitudes, en plus de sa relation avec Edward qui est au centre de l'histoire ! Mais c'est important pour la suite, tu verras )

La suite très bientôt, comme d'habitude !


	6. Chapter 6

Avez vous déjà eu cette impression que tout est à sa place ? Que tout est encore mieux que vous l'aviez rêvé ? Cette impression de quiétude ? Jusqu'à présent, je ne pensais pas qu'un tel ressenti était possible…

Mais après cette soirée, je me sentais entière. Lors d'un de mes cours, on nous avait dit que l'on devenait soi même en rencontrant les autres. Sur le coup je n'avais pas saisi tout ce que cela impliquait. Mais ce soir, je savais que j'avais rencontré la bonne personne. Pourtant, tout me semblait fou. Comment ces quelques heures pouvaient me faire sentir si heureuse ? Lorsque j'étais rentrée, j'étais dans mon monde et je n'avais pas entendu les reproches de Charlie. Ce soir, j'étais heureuse. Edward était venu. Pour moi. Cette idée me fit sourire. Il tenait a moi. Lui qui était si parfait.

Je regardais l'heure : 7 h 05… Était il réveillé ? J'optais pour un sms, de cette façon si il dormait il le verrait à son réveil.

« _Que veux tu faire aujourd'hui ?_ »

Je décidais de me préparer en attendant. Je descendais me préparer mon petit déjeuner.

« - **Décidément Bell's, je ne t'ai jamais vu si matinale ! Tu as des problèmes de sommeil ? **Me demanda il suspicieux**.** _Oui cette insomnie s'appelle Edward papa !_

- **Non pas du tout** mentis je. **Je veux juste … profiter du peu de temps ou je suis à Forks ! **

- **Mouai** … répondit Charlie pas vraiment convaincu. Nous primes notre petit déjeuner ensemble. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose mais il était hors de question que je lui parle d'Edward pour l'instant. Par contre je devais vraiment en parler à Alice, je ne savais pas lui mentir, donc je ne l'appelais plus… Je soufflais. Avec un peu de chance, elle me parlerait de Jasper et oubliera de me questionner … peu probable ! Je composais son numéro.

- _Bella ?! Ah bah enfin, ca fait des jours que je t'appelle ! Comment ca va ?! J'ai cru que Jessica t'avait achevé ! Ca se passe bien à Forks ? Comment va Charlie ? _Je vis ce dernier partir en voiture de patrouille.

- **Aliice **l'interrompais je** Je vais bien, Charlie aussi, Jessica ne m'a pas encore tué mais ca ne saurai tarder** rigolais je… **Et pour Forks … bah comme d'habitude ! **

- _Je vois ! Aaah faut que je te raconte ! Jasper m'a …_ et elle se lança dans un monologue made in Alice, qui portait principalement sur Jasper. Il me tardait de le rencontrer. Il avait l'air parfait pour elle… Je marchais dans le jardin en l'écoutant.

- _Et donc, il m'a fait envoyé des fleurs et …_ Soudain deux bras m'encerclèrent. Je me tourna et vis Edward qui me souriant. Je lui rendant son sourire. _Bella ? _

- **Euh… Oui Alice ?** Lui répondis je avec un sourire béat

- _Tu m'écoutes ou pas ? _

- **Oui oui bien sur ! **

_- qu'est ce que c'est que cette voix ?_ Et zut ! Le rada d'Alice s'était déclenché ! Je décidais de jouer les ignorantes. De plus, Edward était si près qu'il entendait surement ce qu'Alice disait.

-** Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! **

- _Isabella ! Je connais cette voix ! Comment s'appel il ?!_ Je rougis. Je n'osais même pas regarder Edward.

- **Mais euh … n'importe quoi** répondis je d'une voix enfantine. **Alice je dois te laisser y'a euh … Charlie qui arrive pour déjeuner ! Je te rappel rapidement bisous **

- _Tu ne t'en sortiras pas si facilement _! Cria Alice à l'autre bout de la ligne

Je raccrochais rapidement. Alice ne me lâchera pas jusqu'à ce que je lui sorte la biographie d'Edward.

Ce dernier me lança un regard interrogateur.

- **Isabella ?** Me demanda il

- **Oui c'est mon prénom en entier, je n'aime pas du tout ! **lui avouais je

- **Je trouve ca très beau, **_**Isabella**_** …** Dit il songeur. Avec une voix comme la sienne j'aurai pu aimer mon prénom.

- **Une idée de ma mère** soupirais je.** Elle adore l'Italie et voulait un prénom italien pour sa fille. **

- **Un prénom magnifique pour une jeune femme magnifique **sourit il. Je rougis une fois de plus. **Tu sais que tu as dis à ton amie que ton père venait déjeuner? **

- **Oui et ? **J'en étais sur ! Il avait tout entendu ! J'allais tuer Alice

- **Bella, il est 10 h …** s'esclaffa il

- **Quoi ? Oh non, c'est pas vrai …** Alice n'allait pas laisser passer si facilement. Comment avais je pu être si distraite pour lui sortir ca ? Je connaissais la réponse pourtant. Mes sentiments pour lui grandissaient chaque jour. Ressentait il la même chose ? Malgré tous ces surnoms affectifs, il me voyait peu être comme une amie ? Comme une petite sœur ? Je grimaçais à cette terrible idée. Je le regardais pendant que nous marchions. Je désespérais cette pensée. Mais tant que j'étais prés de lui, tout allait bien…

**- Jacob nous couvre a propos !** Lança il pour me sortir de mes pensés

- **Tu as dormi chez lui ?** C'était bien le moment de m'en préoccuper ! Quelle idiote ! En même temps, avec Charlie…

- **Oui ne t'inquiète pas **me répondit il. Il avait du voir l'angoisse sur mon visage.** Ou va on a propos ? **

- **Je t'emmène dans un endroit que j'ai trouvé quand j'étais gamin**.

Nous arrivâmes dans une sublime clairière. Les arbres étaient épais mais laissaient passer quelques rayons de lumière. Ce qui me frappa fut le cercle parfait qui était formé par les arbres. Ca paraissait... Surnaturel !

- **C'est sublime** murmurais je

- **Je venais souvent la, c'était mon jardin secret. Tu es la première à qui je montre cet endroit**. Cette révélation me toucha.

- **Depuis quand viens tu à Forks exactement ?** Le questionnais je

- **Depuis à peu près toujours. J'y allais pour les fêtes avec mes parents. La maison de Billy était un peu la maison de vacances …** me répondit il nostalgique

- **Et ce n'est plus le cas ?** Risquais je

- **Non… mes parents sont morts il y a deux ans dans un accident de voiture.**

- **Oh Edward je …**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas** me sourit il, accentuant ma culpabilité de lui en avoir parler. **J'ai appris à vivre avec. Avec le temps …** Je lui pris la main. Je me sentais tellement triste pour lui. Je voulais le réconforter. **Bella** me dit il sérieusement en se tournant vers moi. **Tu dois savoir qu'après la mort de mes parents j'ai assez mal tourné pendant un temps. **Je voyais qu'il avait du mal à parler son passé.

- **Edward si tu n'a pas envie, tu n'est pas obligé…** tentais je

- **Tu as le droit de savoir** me répondit il. **A cette époque**, reprit il, **j'enchainais les conquêtes, je trainais dans les bars …** Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux cuivrés. Qui étais je pour le juger ? Une telle perte était terrible, chacun réagissait à sa manière. **Je ne veux pas que tu l'apprennes par quelqu'un d'autre…**Faisait il allusion à Jacob ? **Donc si tu veux partir je comprendrai **termina il. Partir ? Avait il perdu la tête ? Je ne supporterai pas de me séparer de lui ! Je mis mes mains autour de son cou.

- **Edward, je ne partirai nul part**. lui souris je

Il me regarda avec un regard profond, et se rapprocha dangereusement de moi. Soudain, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes et m'embrassa avec passion.

* * *

Nouvelle évolution ! Mais que se passera il après ? Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires et vos abonnements ! J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de vos espérances !

withoutmywings : merci pour ton commentaire, effectivement il ne faut pas oublier que tout ces chapitres se passent AVANT l'extrait mis au début ! Mais si ca peur te rassurer, sans te spoiler la suite, je sais exactement ou je vais, et comment ca se fini ! Mais la question est, bien ou mal ? Il faudra lire la fiction jusqu'à la fin pour le savoir … merci pour ta fidélité !

Merci également a canada02 et a Grazie pour vos commentaires !

La suite bientôt !


	7. Chapter 7

Un frisson parcourait tout mon corps. Je rouvris les yeux et lui souris.

Moi qui n'aimais pas le dimanche, cette journée allait surement me faire changer d'avis… Dimanche … mon sang se glaça. Nous étions à la fin week end, je devais repartir. Lui aussi. Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes.

- **Bella que se passe t il ?** Me demanda il inquiet

- **Nous sommes dimanche** dis je la voix tremblante. Je n'arrivais pas à expliquer ce sentiment mais je ne supporterai pas d'être loin de lui. Il était devenu une partie de moi. Je ne me voyais pas repartir à ma petite vie, sans lui. Son regard se rempli de tristesse également.

Il me regarda et me répondit :

- **Nous trouverons des moyens de nous voir. Je ne peux pas te perdre** dit il en prenant ma main pour y déposer un baiser. **Il nous reste un peu de temps avant que tu partes, que veux tu faire ? **Me demanda il

- **Je vais t'emmener dans MON endroit préféré à Forks.** Lui dis je enthousiaste. Je lui pris la main et nous commençâmes à courir. Cette course me fit penser au film Time out, où le temps à vivre avait remplacé l'argent. Les pauvres devaient courir sans cesse pour vivre. Je ressentais cette sensation. Je voulais profiter le plus possible du temps qu'il me restait avec lui. Nous arrivâmes enfin à l'endroit ou je me rendais presque tout les jours étant enfant : le parc de jeu. Il était maintenant abandonné mais il m'arrivait parfois d'y retourner.

- **Tu passais ton temps dans la foret, moi j'étais ici** lui montrais je

- **Viens** me dit Edward en se dirigeant vers les balançoires. Nous en primes une chacun et commençâmes à nous balancer. Au fur et a mesure que je poussais je sentais le vent dans mes cheveux. Je m'étais toujours sentie libre sur ces balançoires. Je me mis a rire suivit d'Edward. Nous étions deux enfants, loin de la dure vie qui nous attendait en dehors de ce parc. Nous voulions oublier tout les deux qu'une fois partie de ce parc nous ne savions pas plus l'un que l'autre quand nous allions nous revoir. En sautant de ma balançoire je courus vers lui. Il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva en me faisant tourner. Il y avait un soleil incroyable, surtout pour le climat pluvieux de Forks. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Nous nous retrouvâmes allongés dans l'herbe à admirer les nuages et à les associer à des images.

Je regardais l'heure, il fallait que je sois à l'aéroport dans 1 h 30. Avec le chemin il fallait que je parte maintenant.

Edward, qui n'avait pas manqué de voir mon sourire s'effacer en voyant l'heure, me prit dans ses bras et me porta.

- **Edward !** Criais je pose moi ! **Tu vas te casser le dos ! **

- **N'importe quoi !** Ria il, **je pourrais rester comme ca des heures !**

Je continuais à me battre contre lui en riant mais il avait décidément plus de force que moi !

Après un rapide détour pour dire au revoir a Charlie et prendre mes affaires, Edward m'emmena à l'aéroport. Je devais embarquer mais je n'arrivais pas à me séparer de lui. Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes tandis que j'enroulais mes bras autour de lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de me dire :

- **C'est un au revoir, pas un adieu.** J'avais l'impression qu'il se faisait une promesse a lui même.

- **Je sais** …murmurais je au bord des larmes.

- **Ma Bella, qu'est ce que je vais faire sans toi ?...** Me dit il en posant son front contre le mien.

- **Qu'est ce que JE vais faire sans toi ? **Lui répondis je avec un pauvre sourire.

- **Nous nous retrouverons rapidement, je te le promets**.

« _Tous les voyageurs pour Boston sont priés de se présenter aux contrôles. Merci _»

Je soupirai, on y était. Edward m'embrassa une dernière fois avant que je monte dans l'avion. Le soleil se couchait sur Forks, ainsi que sur mon cœur. Au décollage, je ne pu retenir une larme en voyant les terres de Forks s'éloigner doucement de moi. Qu'est ce qui m'attendais en rentrant ? Rien qui n'égale de loin Edward… Mais je devais être forte, pour lui, je lui avais promis. Même si j'avais le moral a zéro. Je pris mon livre acheté là-bas et le continua pendant tout le trajet.

J'arrivais complètement dépitée chez moi. J'insérais les clefs et découvris…

* * *

Mais que vas découvrir Bella chez elle ? Des idées ? Petit chapitre mais la suite très bientôt ! Merci à tous pour vos abonnements et commentaires !

canada02 : Je te confirme qu'Alice ne la lâchera pas facilement ! Effectivement ca avance doucement mais vu que j'écris assez vite, j'espère que ca ne te gène pas trop ! Merci en tout cas pour tes commentaires et pour ta fidélité !

withoutmywings : Très heureuse de voir que tu aimes toujours l'histoire d'Edward et Bella ! Pour Edward … Son sort est scellé (oui je joue aux Parques !) – Mais il faudra attendre pour savoir dans quel sens ! Contente qu'Alice te plaise ! C'est comme ça que je la vois en tout cas ! Elle me fait rire ! Merci pour tes commentaires qui me font toujours aussi plaisir !

livydu50 : Bienvenue ! Contente que ca te plaise ! J'espère que cette suite te conviendra et merci pour ton commentaire !

Grazie: toujours fidèle ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours !


	8. Chapter 8

_J'arrivais complètement dépitée chez moi. J'insérais les clefs et découvris… _

- **BELLLAAAAAAA !** Une tornade brune se rua vers moi.

- **Alice ?! **

- **Qui d'autre ?** Me dit elle, fière de sa surprise. Qu'Alice m'ait fait la surprise de venir me remontais le moral.

- **Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici, un dimanche soir ?** Lui dis je ravis

- **Je suis en vacances ! Et quoi de mieux pour fêter ça que d'aller voir ma meilleure amie ? **Déclara elle

- **Je vois que tu t'es déjà installée !** Riais je. C'était tout Alice. Elle avait installé toutes ses affaires dans le salon. Et il y en avait vraiment beaucoup !

- **Boh boh ! Trois fois rien !**

- **Et ces trois malles Louis Vuitton ? **

- **C'est le minimum vital ! **S'offusqua t elle. Alice était une fan inconditionnel de mode ! Elle faisait une école de stylisme, et était très talentueuse. Au fur et à mesure, elle m'avait converti à sa passion. Mais j'étais très loin de l'égaler.

- **Sinon Forks, pas trop mortel ? **

- **Oh tu sais, on s'y fait** répondis je évasive

- **Mmm …** Elle était plus que septique. Elle savait que j'avais horreur de Forks. Mais je n'étais pas prête à lui parler d'Edward ce soir. Penser à lui me rendait si triste. Je savais que c'était ridicule, étant donné que je l'avais quitté quelques heures auparavant mais il me manquait déjà. Je parlerai à Alice, mais pas ce soir. Je ne pouvais pas. Elle vit mon changement d'humeur et n'insista pas, ce que j'appréciais.

**- Alice ca te dérange si je vais me coucher ? Ce vol m'a épuisé.** Et c'était vrai. En parti du moins. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions.

- **Non pas du tout ! Bonne nuit ma belle ! **

- **Bonne nuit coco !** Je lui avais trouvé ce surnom il y a des années. Elle me faisait penser à Coco Chanel, libre, révolutionnaire … c'était tout Alice ! **Et merci d'être venue** lui souris je. J'étais vraiment heureuse qu'elle soit la, elle me donnait toujours le sourire. Mais aujourd'hui, malgré sa présence, je me sentais déprimée. Des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux une fois dans mon lit. J'aurai voulu qu'Edward soit à mes cotés.

Le lendemain je me préparais sans grand enthousiasme, et allais au travail sans manger. Je n'avais vraiment pas faim. J'étais nouée. En chemin je me demandais comment j'allais parler d'Edward à Alice. J'arrivais devant ma boite et soufflais. Avant de rentrer, je reçu un message :

« _Bon courage mon ange, je pense à toi, tu me manques _»

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire comme une idiote. J'entrais heureuse dans le bureau et allais saluer Angela.

- **Alors ton week end ?** Me demanda elle

- **Parfait **souriais je **et toi ?**

- **Rien de bien transcendant !** C'était un trait de caractère que j'adorais chez elle. Nous n'avions pas besoin d'en dire plus. Elle n'était pas indiscrète mais toujours à l'écoute.

Je me mis au travail rapidement, je n'avais pas envie de voir Jessica. Je me plongeais dans mon travail toute la matinée. Ca me permettait de m'évader. J'aimais ce que je faisais. De ce coté, j'étais reconnaissante vis à vis de Jessica, qui m'avait permis de travailler ici, le temps de mon stage.

- **Bella ?** Je relevais les yeux et voyais … Tyler ?!

- **Euh oui ? **Demandais je

- **Ca te dirait qu'on aille manger un bout ? Genre, tout les deux ? **Finit il avec un sourire qui se voulait séducteur. Étais je en train de rêver ? Mon plan pour le caser avec Jessica avait, visiblement, lamentablement échoué. Pourtant mon attitude avait été claire.

- **Ecoute Tyler je ne suis vraiment pas intéressée tu devrais demander à Jessica, je suis sur qu'elle serrait ravie** dis je assez énervée.

Il me regarda méprisant et parti en marmonnant

-**… Sait pas ce qu'elle perd… **

Je passais la main dans mes cheveux. L'ambiance allait être, si c'était possible, encore pire. Heureusement qu'Angela était la. Cette dernière me regardait compatissante. Si Jessica l'apprenait ca allait être l'enfer.

**PDV Jessica**

Comment osait elle ?! Elle avait draguée MON Tyler ?! J'avais suivis toute la scène de la machine à café qui était juste à coté. Je l'avais toujours su qu'elle avait des vues sur lui. Depuis son arrivée cette fille était une épine dans mon pied. Elle se croyait plus intelligente que les autres. Mais je savais qu'elle voulait prendre ma place ! Et mon Tyler ! Il était obnubilé par elle. J'étais sure qu'elle le faisait exprès. Elle jouait avec lui ! J'étais sure qu'elle l'aguichait dans mon dos ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications ! Maintenant j'avais la preuve qu'elle se fichait de lui. J'allais sauter sur l'occasion ! Je ne comprenais pas qu'il n'ait pas flashé sur moi, je suis pourtant parfaite ! Deux choses étaient sures : Il n'allait pas me résister longtemps et j'allais me venger de cette pouf ! Et je savais exactement comment…

**Retour au PDV de Bella **

Je vis que tous les employés étaient devant la porte de notre bureau. Ils se dispersèrent vite. La plupart allaient manger.

- **Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient tous ici **maugréais je. Steve, un des employés encore présent, me répondit

- **Taylor a parié 20 $ que t'allais accepter son rencard** affirma t il

- **Quoi ?! **J'étais vraiment à bout de nerfs. Il fallait que je sorte rapidement. Il fallait que je pense à autre chose. Pour qui se prenait il ?

Je sortis furieuse et marchais dans la rue assez vite. Je voulais retourner à Forks, je voulais m'allonger dans l'herbe et oublier mes problèmes. Je voulais Edward… Je n'avais même pas répondu à son message ! Je lui écrivis :

« _ La vie est triste sans toi, tu me manques, j'aimerai être hier après midi …_ »

Je ne savais pas comment gérer la situation. Je n'avais jamais cru aux relations à longues distances avant. Mais là, je n'avais pas le choix… Je regardais l'heure, cela faisait 1 h que je marchais sous le soleil. Je décidais de prendre mon courage à deux mains et retourner leur faire face, à tous. Je savais que j'aurais le soutien d'Angela, et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

En arrivant, la quasi totalité des locaux était vide. Je me mis au travail et ne levais pas le nez jusqu'à 18 h 30. Pauvre Alice ! Elle avait du passer la journée seule !

Je fis quelques courses pour me faire pardonner et rentrais.

Lorsque je pénétrais dans l'appartement, Alice dessinait. C'était une seconde nature chez elle.

- **L'inspiration est bonne à Boston ?** Lui dis je pour la sortir de ses croquis

- **Hum ?** dit elle en relevant la tête. **Ah Bella ! Tes rentrée !** Oula, le sourire qu'elle arborait ne présageait rien de bon !

- **Oui j'habite ici Alice !** Riais je

**- Je vais t'aider à préparer le diner ca ira plus vite !** dit elle très enthousiaste.

Elle prépara le diner et je l'aidais. Alice savait plus cuisiner que moi. En même temps, je ne savais pas cuisiner du tout. Nous nous mimes à table pour déguster les lasagnes qu'elle avait fait. Alors que je buvais elle attaqua :

- **Alors, c'est quoi son petit nom ?** Je m'étouffais

- **Alice,** repris je après avoir retrouvé ma voix, **on dirait que tu parles d'un hamster !**

**- AHHHH ! Donc il y a bien quelqu'un ! Je le savais ! De toute façon, ca se voit, tes déprimé depuis que tes rentrée. **

- **Mais non**, tentais je,** je suis vraiment contente que tu sois la Alice !** J'aurais du faire plus attention, malgré l'absence d'Edward, j'aurai du me concentrer sur Alice. Quel genre d'amie étais je ? Elle avait fait tous ces kilomètres pour me voir et je n'étais pas fichu d'être heureuse.

- **Bella, je sais que tu m'aimes mais la différence avec lui, c'est qu'on ne couche pas ensemble.** Me dit elle comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

- **Alice !** Rougis je.

- **Quoi vous en êtes pas la ? Bon je peux avoir au moins son nom ? **

- **Il s'appel Edward**. Dis je rêveuse

- **AAhhh Bella est amouuuuuureuse ! Bella est amoureuuuuuuuse ! **Dit elle en sautant sur le canapé

- **On dirait que t'a 4 ans !** Riais je. Comme elle continuait je l'attaquais sur un autre angle : **Si tu casses ce canapé c'est tout ce que tu sauras sur lui…** Je savais qu'elle ne résisterait pas. Et effectivement, elle cessa immédiatement et revint me regarder avec des yeux de cocker.

- **Ca va ! **Lui dis je pour qu'elle arrête. Je ne pouvais pas résister à Alice et ses yeux de cocker battus. **Que veux tu savoir d'autre ?**

- **D'autre ? Mais je ne sais rien du tout ! Bon alors, comment vous vous êtes connu ?** Je lui racontais notre rencontre en détails. **C'est si romantiiiique !**

- **Tu trouves ?** Lui dis je pas convaincu.

- **Tu rigoles ? Tu as ajouté un pseudo complètement au hasard et il se trouve que c'est l'homme de ta vie ! C'est fou !**

- **Pourquoi penses tu que c'est l'homme de ma vie ? **Lui dis je surprise

- **Parce que tes sacré mordue ma poule !** Je roulais des yeux, je ne lui avais même pas dis ce que je ressentais**. Ta façon d'en parler ne laisse pas de place au doute !** **Bella, c'est l'homme de ta vie, ce n'est pas discutable.** Termina elle fièrement.

- **Bon quand es ce que TU me présentes ton prince charment ?** Lui répondis je taquine

- **Bah euh tu sais … Il habite loin. Et puis y'a le temps …** Si j'avais été dans un dessin animé, ma bouche serrait surement tombée par terre. Alice qui ne voulait pas me présenter son nouveau copain ? Impossible ! Elle me les avait tous présentés ! Absolument tous !

- **Alice,** dis je abasourdi, **il a un troisième œil ou quoi ton Jasper ?! **

- **Plus ou moins** marmonna elle. **Je te le présenterai un jour, **tout en disant ca,j'avais l'impression qu'elle cherchait à se convaincre, comme si c'était … impossible ?** Mais pour l'instant, je ne peux pas.** Conclu elle.

Nous passâmes la soirée devant des films, alternant horreur et amour. Malgré tout, je n'arrêtais de me demander ce que ce Jasper avait de si particulier pour que je ne puisse pas le rencontrer …

* * *

Voilà voilà ! Chapitre assez long, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Que pensez vous du PDV de Jessica ? Et que prépare t elle ? Pour Jasper, si quelqu'un trouve la raison qui l'empêche de voir Bella, je lui tire mon chapeau !

En tout cas encore merci à tous de me suivre ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux !

Merci pour vos commentaires ! Ca me fait toujours aussi plaisir !

**Canada02** : Alors, tu avais deviné que c'était Alice ? Merci pour tes compliments et ta fidélité !

**Livydu50** : Merci pour ton commentaire, tu trouves ca normal de laisser des commentaires mais il y en a très peu qui en laisse et c'est vrai que c'est dommage ! Trouver des commentaires c'est vraiment un plaisir, ca montre que tu prend du temps pour me dire ce que tu en penses et ca me permet de voir également si mon histoire plait toujours ! Merci en tout cas !

**Grazie** : Ils se retrouveront vite ne t'inquiète pas ! Sinon l'histoire n'aurait plus de sens ! ^^ Merci pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité !

**Jazz**: merci pour ton commentaire ! Je pensais que tu avais arrêté de lire ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu ais continuée ! (et c'est dommage pour les commentaires !) Tu devrais publier ! J'ai beaucoup hésité avec de me lancer, je me disais « mais qui vas te lire ? ça ne plaira pas, tu n'aura pas d'inspiration par la suite etc », mais au final ça vaut le coup ! Je vais plusieurs fois par jour sur le site pour voir si j'ai des nouveaux abonnés , favoris ou commentaires et à chaque fois ca me rend vraiment heureuse de voir qu'il y a de plus en plus de monde ! Ca en vaut le coup, il faut juste se lancer ! Surtout si tu écris beaucoup ! Si je peux te donner un conseil, essaye de voir ou ton histoire se termine a peu près pour ne pas être perdue ! C'est la première chose que j'ai faite ! Inscrire les différentes étapes de l'histoire ! Apres, y'en a qui font au feeling ^^ Tu devrais vraiment te lancer ! Moi qui appréhendais un peu, je n'ai pas un seul commentaire négatif ! En tout cas moi je te lirai :D Sinon pour ma part, l'inspiration est toujours la mais je ne poste qu'une fois totalement satisfaite ! En général, j'écris rapidement et d'une traite ! Donc voilà j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Et merci de ta fidélité en tout cas !


	9. Chapter 9

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Alice m'aidait à surmonter l'absence d'Edward. Sa bonne humeur était contagieuse ! Nous n'avions pas reparlé de Jasper. Alice insistait sur un point cependant : elle voulait rencontrer Edward !

« - **Mais Alice c'est trop tôt !** Avais je pester

- **Trop tôt ?! ça fait des annéeees que j'attends ça ! **

- **Et bien si ça fait si longtemps, tu peux encore attendre quelques mois ! **» Avais je conclu triomphante

Je ne voulais pas encombrer Edward de rencontres pour l'instant. Nous nous étions vu si peu ! Nous avions fixé une date dans une semaine pour qu'il vienne chez moi quelques jours, si je pouvais être en vacances. Je n'avais toujours pas demandé à Jessica quelques jours de congé. Mais dernièrement cette dernière était devenu étrange vis a vis de moi. Elle était plus … gentille ? Je ne comprenais pas ce changement attitude mais ca ne présageait rien de bon … Depuis le « clash », comme l'avait appelé Alice, avec Tyler l'ambiance était terrible. Les gens chuchotaient à chacun de mes passages. Venir au travail était devenue une corvée maintenant. Heureusement qu'Angela était la ! Plus le temps passait, plus nous devenions complice. Je l'appréciais vraiment. Mais aujourd'hui il fallait que j'aille demander des jours de congé à Jessica. Elle n'allait jamais accepter ! Su été trop beau ! _Courage Bella !_ Me motivais je. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie du bureau.

- **Bon courage** me souffla Angela

- **Merci** lui dis je stressé. Ces quelques jours étaient tellement importants, je savais qu'Edward ne pourrait pas venir souvent, avec ses études. Il fallait que je lui consacre tout mon temps si il venait. Je soufflais et levais la tête au plafond. J'avais vraiment besoin de voir Edward. Je toquais et ouvrais la porte. Jessica était occupé avec un journal people et un café.

- **Oui Bella ?** dit elle de sa voix nasale

- **Bonjour Jessica, je voulais savoir si il était envisageable que je prenne quelques jours la semaine prochaine.** Lui dis je avec un tel appoint que l'on aurait pu croire que mon cœur battait à une vitesse normale.

- **humm, bien sur !** J'écarquillai les yeux. Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi toute cette gentillesse d'un coup ?

- **Euh … tu es sure que ca ne te pose pas de soucis ? **Lui dis je perplexe

- **Non pas du tout ! Tu serra plus reposée après tes vacances** me dit elle avec un grand sourire.

- **Et bien … merci** lui dis je abasourdi. Incroyable ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Comme quoi, tout le monde peut changer !

Je retournai à mon bureau hésitant encore euphorie et étonnement.

- **Alors ?** Me demanda mon amie

- **Elle est d'accord** lui dis je avec un grand sourire. Angela me regarda abasourdi. **Oui je sais** lui dis je

La semaine passa très vite, j'étais tellement excitée à l'idée de passer une semaine entière avec Edward. Alice devait partir quand il arrivait. Elle m'avait fait acheter une tonne de vêtements

- **Alice, il vient 5 jours ! Ce n'est pas un déménagement ! **Avais je essayer, en vain de me défendre

- **Pas encore** me dit elle en me faisant en clin d'œil

- **Alice** ! Décidément, elle ne changerait jamais !

J'étais quelque peu stressée. Et si ces quelques jours se passaient mal ? Non, impossible… Tout était si parfait quand il était la …

Je regardais l'heure … 14 h 20 … Nous étions vendredi Je soufflais … Aujourd'hui était sûrement la journée la plus longue de ma vie ! _Il_ arrivait ce soir … Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer… sur rien ! 14 h 22 … Je **voulais** voir Edward maintenant, mettre ma main dans ses cheveux, l'embrasser, …

- **Bella !** Cette voix me sorti de mes pensés à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Tyler ! Que faisait il ici ? Depuis la fameuse conversation nous nous étions plus adressé la parole… **Jessica m'envoie** … Je ne comprenais plus rien. Jessica devait savoir ce qui s'était passé et j'aurai pensé qu'elle aurait voulu éloigner Tyler de moi… ? **Elle veut te voir dans son bureau.** Je retenais un soupire d'agacement, comme si elle ne pouvait pas venir ici. La boite était petite et elle avait sûrement du mettre plus de temps à le trouver qu'à venir à notre bureau. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers son bureau. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait me vouloir.

- **Tu voulais me voir Jessica ?** Demandais je. Je n'avais strictement aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait me dire.

- **Oui entre **me dit elle avec un sourire étrange. **Il est temps de parler de ton avenir Isabella ! Il te reste un mois avec nous c'est ca ? **

- **C'est exact** lui répondis je. Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir.

- **Je suis satisfaite de ton travail**. Je me retenais de lui dire ce que je pensais. Elle n'avait pas honte ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu travailler, encore moins regarder mon travail. Si Angela n'était pas la, la boite aurait déjà mis la clef sous la porte. **Donc je voudrais te proposer le poste … d'Angela !** Me dit elle avec un sourire sadique en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

- **C'est absolument inenvisageable** lui répondis je en lui rendant son regard. Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Pour qui me prenait elle ?

- **Si tu refuses, nous serons dans l'obligation de nous séparer de toi … **Avant que j'ai le temps de répondre elle ajouta : **Et d'elle** fini elle en s'appuyant contre le dossier de sa chaise. Et je compris. Non seulement elle me tenait pour responsable du comportement de Tyler, mais elle avait prévu sa revanche depuis des semaines.

- **Pardon ?! J'ai le choix entre faire renvoyer Angela ou la nous faire renvoyer toute les deux ?**

- **C'est ça** me répondit elle tranquillement

- **Et pour quel motif reverrais tu Angela ?** Grinçais je

- **Hum et bien voyons… Insulte envers sa supérieure ou quelque chose dans le style**

- **C'est complètement illégale Jessica !** Bondis je. Je me levais pour la surplomber et posais mes mains sur le bureau. **Si tu la renvois, la boite coule en un mois et tu le sais ! Pourquoi prendrais tu ce risque ?! **Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle s'en prenne à Angela, pour se venger de moi !

- **Bella, tu es intelligente, tu as de l'ambition ! Ne laisse pas des copineries entraver ta carrière ! En plus si tu es virée, ton stage ne serra pas complet ! Il faudrait que tu trouves une autre entreprise en une semaine, et nous savons toutes les deux que c'est impossible chérie **! Me dit elle avec un sourire faussement désolé. Elle avait raison en ce qui concernait le stage. Refuser sa proposition m'exposerais à de graves problèmes mais je ne me posais pas la question. Angela était mon amie.

-** Tu te rends compte de tout les gens que tu mettra au chômage si la boite ferme?** Lui dis je sévèrement. Comment pouvait on être si égoïste ?

- **Mais vu que tu restes … Bon d'ailleurs elle fini a 15h l'autre ? T'a qu'a aller lui annoncer maintenant, qu'elle fasse ses cartons !** J'aurai ri si la situation n'avait pas été si désespérée. Elle pensait que j'allais accepter ? Et que j'allais l'annoncer comme si c'était quelque chose de normal ?

- **Je vais lui montrer nos deux lettres de licenciement **dis je imperturbable

- **Tu refuses ?!** Cria elle

- É**videment ! A quoi t'attendais tu ?** Lui répondis je furieuse

- **Tu me le payeras Bella Swan !** Continua elle sur le même ton.

- **Je demande à voir **lui répondis je en sortant du bureau. Comment allais je annoncer ça a Angela ? Elle aimait son travail, malgré l'ambiance … Qu'avais je fais ? Je posais ma main sur la poignée de notre bureau et entrais. Vu ma tête, Angela comprit tout de suite.

- **Bella que s'est il passé ?** Me demanda elle inquiète. Évidemment, vu les hurlements de Jessica, tout le monde avait du entendre.

- **Nous …** Je soufflais … **On est virées … **

- **Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?!**

- **Tyler** murmurais je en lui lançant un regard désolé. **Angela je suis tellement désolé …** Commençais je

- **Bella ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Jessica avait sûrement décidé ça il y a des semaines… Et puis ca ne tombe pas si mal… **

- **Comment ça ?** Dis je intriguée en fermant la porte.

- **Depuis plusieurs semaines l'ambiance ici est terrible alors j'ai commencé a prendre des rendez vous et a me renseigner … Pour ouvrir ma propre agence ! Mais il me manquait des fonds. Je travaille ici depuis des années, si Jessica me vire, je toucherai des indemnités qui pourrait me permettre de financer tout ça !** J'avais l'impression d'avoir une bonne étoile ces derniers mois. J'étais tellement soulagé. Je n'aurai pas supporté de voir Angela au chômage, elle qui travaillait si dur.

- **Oh Angie je suis si contente pour toi, c'est une formidable idée !** Lui dis je réellement heureuse pour elle.

- **Et j'avais pensé que, peut être, tu serrais intéressée pour être mon associé… **Me demanda t elle timidement. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'étais scotchée. Quitter cette boite pour travailler avec Angela ? Un rêve ! Nous faisions quasiment tout le travail ici, je n'avais pas peur des résultats. J'arrivais à la fin de ma licence et je n'avais pas réellement pensé à l'après… **Je sais que c'est un peu précipité et si tu n'étais pas intéressée je comprendrais et …** continua elle devant mon silence

- **Angela attend ! Je suis juste agréablement surprise** lui souris je. **Je serais plus qu'heureuse de travailler avec toi ! **

Je regardais ma montre : 17 h. Je souris. Ma journée était finie, J'allais commencer une nouvelle carrière mais plus important encore… j'allais retrouver Edward.

* * *

Alors tout d'abord, je suis **vraiment vraiment désolé** pour le retard ! Je suis parti une semaine et il s'est avéré que je n'avais pas Internet donc je vous présente mes plus plates excuses ! Les chapitres seront disponibles rapidement comme d'habitude pour la suite ! Pas d'Edward dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain ! Sorry ! Sinon que pensez vous de ce tournant dans la vie de Bella ?

Merci à tous de me suivre et pour vos commentaires, je ne vous le dirais jamais assez !

**Grazie **: Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**livydu50** : Et bien tu as ta réponse ! A la base, ce n'était pas son plan mais Bella n'est pas le genre à se laisser faire, comme tu as pu le constater ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**JasperEdward21** : merci pour ce magnifique commentaire ! Je ne prétend pas écrire mieux que quiconque ! J'essaye de vous présentez les personnages, en m'inspirant des originaux, qui ont des caractères bien à eux ! Pour les multiples débuts, je connais ca ! J'en avais beaucoup également ! Mais il faut prendre celui qui te plait le plus et l'explorer à fond et pourquoi pas, par la suite, en écrire une autre ? Il faut juste se lancer ! Courage ! Merci en tout cas, ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

La suite très bientôt !


	10. Chapter 10

J'attendais devant mon immeuble. Depuis combien de temps ? Je serrais incapable de dire. 30 min ? 50 min ? 1 h ? Je savais qu'Edward devait arriver vers 20 h mais je voulais absolument être la pour l'accueillir. Alice était parti faire les boutiques en attendant. Je regardais ma montre : 19 h 55. J'avais le cœur qui battait la chamade. Il allait apparaître, d'un instant à l'autre. J'étais si impatiente. Il faisait nuit. Comme à Forks, il y avait un ciel étoilé. Mais contrairement à la bas, mon regard était porté sur la route.

Soudain une voiture arriva. Il me semblait reconnaître une volvo. Je ne m'y connaissais pas vraiment en voiture, et n'aimais pas particulièrement ça mais je devais avouer que celle ci était vraiment belle. Mon attention se porta sur le conducteur. Il se gara et sorti de la voiture, un bouquet de roses rouges à la main. N'avait il vraiment aucun défaut ?

- **19 roses rouges pour la plus belle des femmes**. Me dit il en en me tendant ce sublime bouquet

- **Edward, c'est si beau, tu n'aurais pas du …** lui dis je émue.

- **Rien n'est trop beau pour toi **me répondit il tendrement

A peine avais je posé les fleurs sur le toit de sa voiture qu'il m'avait attiré vers lui pour m'embrasser. Je lui rendis son baiser avec autant d'ardeur que je pouvais. Nos bouches se livrèrent une bataille sans merci. Ses lèvres m'avaient tellement manquées. Nous nous séparâmes à regret, faute d'oxygène.

- **Tu m'a tellement manqué** lui soufflais je. Il releva mon menton et m'embrassa tendrement.

- **Chaque jour sans toi était sans intérêt** me répondit il en me regardant dans les yeux.

- **Au fait, pourquoi 19 roses précisément ?** Lui demandais je amusée

- **19 terribles journée sans toi mon amour** me dit il en m'embrassant les cheveux. Je posais ma tête sur sa poitrine et écoutais les battements de son cœur. Je l'aimais tellement**… Ma Bella, je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie mais je ne voudrais pas que tu attrape froid dehors** souri il

- **J'avais oublié qu'on était dans la rue lui **avouais je

- **Depuis quand es tu dehors ? Tu es frigorifiée mon ange** me demanda t il inquiet

- **Euh … Depuis 19 h** lui avouais je honteuse

- **Bella, tu aurai pu te faire agresser **me dit il réellement inquiet cette fois.

- **Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, Alice attendait avec moi** **au début** tentais je pour l'apaiser**. On monte ?** Lui dis je pour lui faire penser à autre chose. Je pris le bouquet de roses que j'humais.

- **Bella ? **Me demanda t il

- **Oui Edward** ?

- **Tu sais que tu mens très mal ?** Me dit il en riant

- **Euh … oui** répondis je piteusement. Nous arrivâmes à mon appartement. Ce n'était pas très grand mais ca me suffisait. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me payer un château de toute façon.

- **Voici mon humble demeure** lui dis je en le faisait rentrer.

- **C'est magnifique, ca te ressemble tellement** sourit il.

_TOC TOC TOC _

- **Ce doit être Alice** dis je à Edward. Je l'avais prévenu qu'un lutin risquait de le bombarder de question.

- **Bella regarde ce que j'ai acheté, c'est la tendance de l'été prochain, je ne sais pas avec quoi je vais le marier mais avec une petite ceinture…** Alice avançait en cherchant sa trouvaille dans un de ses sacs, elle n'avait même pas remarqué Edward.

- **Euh Alice …. ? **Je regardais Edward, mon amie avait l'air de beaucoup l'amuser.

- **Bella je sais ce que tu vas me dire, est ce que cet imprimé est actuel ? Et oui c'était au dernier défilé de … Oh Edward ! Salut !** Mon petit lutin alla lui faire la bise comme si ils étaient de vieux amis. Alice resterait Alice quelque soit les circonstances.

- **Bonsoir Alice **lui répondit mon apollon en riant.

- **Bon alors que fais tu dans la vie ? **Commença t elle

- **Des études de médecine ! Et toi ? **

- **Stylisme ! Es ce que tu veux te marier un jour ? **

- **Alice** grognais je

- **Bien sur** répondit il

- **Très bien et dernière question comptes tu faire souffrir Bella ?**

- **Alice !** Protestais je vivement

- **Tout vas bien mon amour**, me rassura Edward. **Non Alice, c'est la dernière chose au monde que je souhaite. Je ne vois pas dans quelle circonstance quelque chose d'aussi terrible pourrait arriver... Je l'aime **me dit il droit dans le yeux.

- **Mmmm… très bien tu as ma bénédiction ! Bon les tourtereaux je vous laisse j'ai des habits à ranger dans mon dressing. **

Je la pris dans mes bras

- **Tu vas me manquer. Merci d'être venue ! On se revoit vite, hein ?** Lui dis je triste

-**Toi aussi tu vas me manquer ! Mais bon je te laisse en charmante compagnie** me dis elle avec un clin d'œil. **Bisous bisous** nous dit elle en sortant.

Nous nous retrouvâmes tout les deux. Je me tournais pour lui faire face. Cet homme m'aimait. Moi. J'étais la femme la plus chanceuse du monde.

- **Edward, ce que tu viens de dire à Alice… **commençais je

- **Je le pensais Bella**, me coupa t il. **Je t'aime. Tu es tout pour moi. **

- **Je t'aime tant** lui répondis je en cherchant ses lèvres. Il me souleva et m'emmena dans ma chambre, tout en continuant à m'embrasser. Il s'allongea à mes cotés. Nous étions tout les deux fatigués cependant. Je mis ma tête sur son torse et m'endormis…

* * *

Edward et Bella se retrouve enfin ! Que pensez vous de cette déclaration ? Merci pour vos commentaires et vos abonnements ! Vos réactions sur Jessica m'ont bien fait rire ! On la retrouve dans le prochain chapitre ! Je pense que ca va vous plaire !

**Grazie **: J'espère que les retrouvailles d'Edward et Bella t'ont plu ! Et oui, Jessica n'est vraiment pas possible ! Merci pour tes encouragements et ta fidélité !

**H223** : Bonjour, et bienvenu ! Merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise ! Pour répondre à ta question, oui c'est normal qu'on ne sache pas grand chose d'Edward pour l'instant ! Tu verras par la suite pourquoi ! Mais je ne t'en dis pas plus … J'espère que cette suite te plait en tout cas !

**ivydu50 **: Ton commentaire m'a bien fait rire ! Tu as raison, Jessica n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! Mais vu que son degrés de réflexion est proche de zéro, (je suis méchante avec mes personnages, non ?) elle pensait juste faire souffrir Bella, et non pas renvoyer les deux seules bosseuses de la boite ! En tout cas, elle va avoir une surprise dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité !

La suite bientôt !


	11. Chapter 11

J'ouvrais les yeux avec une sensation d'apaisement, de plénitude. Je me remémorais la journée d'hier, avec tout ces bouleversements, mon renvoi, mon nouveau projet, Edward… Je regardais à coté de moi et vis le lit vide. Je me levais et allais à sa recherche. Je le trouvais dans la cuisine, en train de faire cuire du bacon.

- **Bonjour princesse, bien dormi ?** Me demanda t il avec un sourire d'ange

- **Avec toi à coté, comment faire autrement ?** Lui dis je en m'approchant pour l'embrasser. Il posa la poêle ou grillait notre petit déjeuner et me pris dans ses bras pour m'embrasser. Je m'accrochais à sa nuque. Ses baisers étaient si intenses. J'en voulais toujours plus. Il quitta mes lèvres pour descendre jusqu'à mon cou. Je ne pus retenir un soupire de bien être. Je ne voulais plus quitter cette cuisine. Jamais ! Edward remonta jusqu'à mon oreille et me murmura.

- **Ton petit déjeuner est prêt, tu ne voudrais pas le faire refroidir ?** Je ré ouvris les yeux et le regarda.

**-** **Mmmm** je lui volais un dernier baiser et le suivi dans la salle à manger et m'installa.

- **Edward,** commençais je, **ça te dérange si on passe rapidement à ma boite ce matin, il faut que je récupère des affaires.** Je préférais le faire un samedi, en général, il n'y avait personne. Et la dernière chose dont j'avais envie aujourd'hui était de voir Jessica.

- **Tant que je suis avec toi, ça me va** me sourit il. **Et je suis curieux de voir où tu travailles. **

- **Travaillais** marmonnais je

**- Tu as démissionné ?** Me demanda il étonné

- **Non j'ai été virée **lui dis je **Jessica voulait me faire prendre la place d'une de mes amie, et que je la vire. En refusant elle nous a licenciée toutes les deux. **

- **C'est complètement illégal !** dit il énervé. **Pour qui se prend cette fille ? Comment peut on oser te renvoyer ?! **

- **La bonne nouvelle** lui dis je en lui prenant la main, **c'est qu'Angela m'a proposé de commencer une boite toute les deux. **

- **C'est génial, tu ne supportera plus cette incapable ! Tu as tout mon soutien. **Ces paroles me réchauffèrent le cœur.

- **Merci** rougis je. **Le seul souci, c'est qu'il me reste un mois à effectuer dans une agence de communication et à moins que je trouve en quelques jours, je vais devoir redoubler…** soupirais je. Quand j'avais donné ma réponse à Jessica, j'avais été consciente de ce fait, mais le dire à haute voix devant Edward me faisait en prendre pleinement conscience. J'avais tant travaillé cette année, et j'allais devoir redoubler… Jessica ne s'en sortirait pas comme ca ! D'une façon ou d'une autre je me vengerai.

- **Et bien, je vais peut être pouvoir t'aider ma belle, j'ai un ami de mon père qui tient une boite d'évènementiel, je vais l'appeler pour lui demander qu'en penses tu ?** Le désespoir qui s'était emparé de moi quelques minutes plus tôt disparu instantanément. Comme si, avec lui, rien de mauvais ne pouvait arriver.

- **Oh Edward, c'est… **

- **Je vais l'appeler, je reviens** me dit il en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'avais une telle chance en ce moment que ca en devenait étrange. Je n'avais jamais eu particulièrement d'aide dans ma vie. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me semblèrent interminables, il revint.

- **Bella je suis vraiment embêté…** me dit il en revenant avec un air désolé … J'essayer de montrer que je n'étais pas trop déçu. Après tout, le destin m'avait déjà beaucoup aidé ces derniers temps, il ne fallait pas trop en demander… et puis, qu'est ce qu'une année de plus ? **Mais tu commences lundi** me dit il en souriant

- **Attend, je …** lui dis je **Quoi ?**

- **Tu n'auras pas à redoubler mon ange.** Je me précipitais dans ses bras. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

-** Merci mille fois** lui dis je en le couvrant de baisers.

- **Mais à votre service gente dame** me répondit il en riant

- **Il va falloir que j'organise tout ca. Il va falloir que je trouve un hôtel pas trop cher pour un mois …**

- **Que dirais tu de mon appartement ?** Me dit il. Était il en train de me proposer de vivre avec lui pendant un mois ?

- **Edward, tu es sur, je ne veux pas t'embê…** commençais je. Je n'avais pas envie d'être un fardeau pour lui. Il me mit un doigt sur la bouche

**- Ne dis pas de bêtise, je serrais l'homme le plus heureux si je t'avais pour moi tout seul pendant un mois.** **De plus, l'agence en question se trouve à 5 min de chez moi.** J'étais au comble du bonheur. J'allais vivre avec lui. Pendant un mois. J'allais découvrir où il habitait, ses habitudes …

- **Je t'aime **lui répondis je.

- **Je t'aime tellement ma Bella. Je ferrais tout pour toi** me dit il en m'embrassant.

Nous nous préparâmes pour aller récupérer mes affaires. Je ne pus empêcher Edward de vociférer contre Jessica en arrivant. En même temps, quel arguments avais je pour le contrer ?

- **C'est par ici** lui montrais je Nous commençâmes à récupérer mes affaires dans des cartons.

- **C'est ton père ?** Me demanda il en voyant le cadre de Charlie et moi à Forks

-** Oui ! Tu as dû l'apercevoir à Forks ? **

- **Vaguement, peut être une fois chez Jacob …** **Excuse moi.** Il reçut un appel et sortit pour le prendre. Je commençais à sortir les premières affaires dans le couloir.

- **Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi ?** Me demanda une voix derrière moi. _C'est pas vrai_ me crispais je intérieurement. Que faisait elle ici ? Un samedi ?

- **Je viens chercher mes affaires Jessica.** Lui répondis je froidement.

- **Et tu ne peux pas … **Jessica s'arrêta direct. Je me retournais et vis Edward qui s'approchait de moi. Je jubilais intérieurement. _Edward te coupe le souffle Jessica ? Tant mieux, il est à moi !_ Je savais que c'était puérile mais elle après tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait …

- **Bella ça te dérange si on part ce soir pour Philadelphie ? Mon binôme de médecine voudrait regarder mes notes** me dit mon apollon sans prêter attention à la blonde décoloré qui me servit de patronne.

- **Pas du tout mon amour** lui dis je en m'approchant de lui et en l'embrassant fortement. Je fini par me retourner pour voir que Jessica était parti.

- **Et bien, moi qui vous croyais pudique mademoiselle** ria Edward.

- **Si tu avais vu le regard de Jessica** lui dis je amusée.

- **Ah hum ... oui …** Dit il gêné.

- **Mon amour, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?** Lui demandais je étonnée

- **Rien…** marmonna t il

- **Edward...** Je l'embrassais dans le coup comme il m'avait fait plus tôt ce matin et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres que je n'embrassais pas. **Alors ?** Lui soufflais je

- **Bella … Bon très bien ! Je t'ai parler de ma période ou … j'enchainais les conquêtes …** me dit il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux cuivrés.

- **Oui et …** _Pitié ne me dis pas que tu as couché avec Jessica Edward, _le suppliai je intérieurement.

- **Et un soir, Jessica est venu me voir …** _Non non non … pas ça …_ **Et j'ai refusé ses avances. Elle avait bu et s'est énervée. Elle s'est ridiculisée devant tout le bar.** **Du coup, ça a fini sur Internet avec pas mal de vues … **Je poussais un soupire de soulagement. **Bella ? Ca te fait rire ?** Me demanda t il incrédule devant mes rires.

- **Jessica … ah ah … j'imagine tellement … ah ah ah la scène … Tu a du ruiner son amour propre** finis je en en essayent de me calmer.

- **Attend j'ai une idée, on va te venger ma belle ! **Me dit il avec un regard malicieux et terriblement sexy … Nous nous dirigeâmes devant la salle de pause qui se trouvait à coté du bureau de Jessica. Qu'avait il en tête ?

- **Bella mon amour, tu es la femme de ma vie** commença t il assez fort pour que Jessica l'entende. Je l'imaginais bouillir de l'intérieur.

- **Oh Edward,** continuais je avec une voix niaise, **je t'aime tellement.** Nous entendîmes Jessica pester. Elle devait penser que l'on ne l'entendait pas. Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas rire.

- **Bella,** me dit il en surjouant, **Epouse moi !** J'écarquillai les yeux en me retenant de rire. Jessica n'allait jamais gober ça. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à sa tête en entendant la demande d'Edward.

- _**PUTAIN !**_ Explosa Jessica de l'autre coté de la porte. Nous étions vraiment mort de rire tout les deux. Je n'avais jamais vécu une telle complicité. Je tenais ma vengeance.

- **Oh Edward** lui dis je en me réfugiant dans son cou pour étouffer mes rires, **j'accepte !** Soudain, Jessica ouvrit la forte furibonde. J'étais dans les bras de mon « fiancé », elle n'eu pas le temps de voir nos rires. **Jessica**, lui dis je innocemment, **je ne crois pas t'avoir présenté mon … fiancé** lui dis je en retenant mes rires.

**- Je … euh … non** baragouina Jessica.

- **Il me semble vous avoir vu quelque part **commença Edward

- **Moi ? Oh non vous devez vous trompez** nia Jessica. Je me retenir d'exploser de rire, ce qui était de plus en plus difficile. Je ne savais pas comment Edward tenait.

- **Mais si, je me souviens ! Nous nous étions croisé dans un bar ! **

- **Oh peut être, je ne me souviens pas … Je suis désolé mais je … dois vous laisser ! J'ai euh … Un rendez vous chez … la manucure !** Je me retenais de lever les yeux au ciel.

- **Et bien nous avons aussi des choses à faire mon amour, il faut que nous préparions tes affaires.** Me dit Edward. Cette phrase me fit revenir à la douce réalité… J'allais vivre chez lui pendant un mois…

* * *

Alors, la revanche de Bella, vous en pensez quoi ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Merci à mes abonnés et aux favoris ! Et merci beaucoup pour les commentaires ! N'hésitez pas à faire partager votre avis !

**Livydu50** : Jessica est une garce, ca on peut difficilement la défendre effectivement ! On en apprendra plus sur Edward dans le prochain chapitre mais pas autant que sur Bella ! Tu verras pourquoi par la suite ! Sinon que penses tu de la petite surprise que Jessica a eu ? Merci pour ton commentaire en tout, c'est vraiment agréable de voir que ma fiction plait

toujours !

**Grazie** : Je suis contente que l'idée des 19 roses t'ai plu ! Merci pour tes commentaires ! J'espère que la fiction te plait toujours autant !

**JasperEdward21 **: Coucou aussi ! je suis vraiment contente que les deux chapitres t'ai plu ! J'espère que se serra le cas pour celui la aussi Jazz ! Tiens moi au courant quand tu aura décider de publier ! J'ai hâte de lire ca ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Merci à tous ! La suite bientôt !


	12. Chapter 12

- **C'est ici** me dit Edward en se garant. Nous étions au pied d'un superbe immeuble d'un style XVII ème.

- **Tu vis ici ?!** Lui dis je presque en murmurant. C'était sublime. Un homme à l'entrée prit nos bagages.

- **Bonjour Mr Cullen, vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?** Lui demanda l'homme avec beaucoup de décence.

- **Bien Ralph, merci** lui répondit Edward. **Et vous ?**

- **Très bien comme toujours** lui souri t il en réponse.

- **Je vous présente Bella, elle restera un mois ici. Nous aurons besoin d'un double des clefs. **

**- Enchanté madame, vous les aurez dans la matinée**.

- **Merci** lui répondis je. Nous pénétrâmes dans l'entré de ce qui devait être un ancien hôtel de luxe. Il y avait un tapi rouge sous nos pieds. Les murs étaient sculptés. Ce n'était ni tape à l'œil ni vulgaire, mais d'une élégance rare. Je n'osais imaginer les prix d'un appartement ici.

Celui d'Edward était situé au 1 er. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler ça un appartement. C'était un duplexe qui devait faire trois fois la maison de Charlie. Tout ici était décoré avec gout. La vue était sublime. On voyait la mer tout au loin.

- **La vue te plait ?** me murmura la voix d'Edward juste derrière moi.

- **C'est tellement beau …** lui répondis je en regardant le paysage… **Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi... parfait … **

- **Moi non plus** me dit il en me regardant. Je rougis. Il me prit dans ses bras en m'embrassant. **Je vais préparer le repas j'en ai pour 15 min ca te vas ? **

- **Parfait** lui dis je en l'embrassant. **Je vais prendre ma douche en attendant !**

Je montais les marches en courant. Je voulais rejoindre Edward au plus vite. Alice avait raison… J'étais vraiment accro ! Je me glissais sous la douche. L'eau qui glissait sur mon corps me faisait tellement de bien. J'avais été si excitée aujourd'hui que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte de ma fatigue. Il devait être plus de 23 h maintenant.

Une fois prête, je descendis. Edward avait dressé la table avec une magnifique nappe rouge et un chandelier qu'il avait allumé. La soirée fut parfaite, et je m'endormis dans ses bras devant Vertigo.

Le matin, je me réveillais avant Edward. Il était si paisible, si beau... Je me penchais vers lui. Je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il me prit par la taille et me reversa sous lui pour m'embrasser. Je passais les mains sous son tee shirt alors qui resserrait sa prise sur ma taille.

_**VRRR VRRR **_

Edward souffla et prit son beeper. Il était étudiant en médecine mais avait quelques heures de « pratiques » à l'hôpital.

**- Je dois aller à l'hôpital ma belle, y'a une urgence** me dit il désolé**. On se retrouve ce soir ? **

**- Va sauver le monde** lui dis je en souriant.

Pour moi, les médecins étaient de vrais héros. Ils consacraient leurs vies à essayer d'en sauver d'autres. Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette carrière en parti car je ne supportais pas le sang … Il s'habilla rapidement et parti. Je décidais de me préparer et de lire en attendant 9 h. Je devais être à l'agenc 30 mais j'arriverai en avance. Edward m'avait montré la veille ou elle se situait. Il n'avait pas menti, elle était vraiment à 5 min ! Je me posais sur le canapé en cuir d'Edward et continuais la ou j'avais laissé la marquise de Merteuil et le vicomte de Valmont.

Apres avoir fini mon livr 50 je pris mon sac et parti. J'étais un peu intimidée d'arriver dans une nouvelle entreprise, aussi importante. J'avais fait quelques recherches sur Internet et cette boite pourrait être la chance de me faire des contacts. Lorsque j'arrivais dans l'entrée je me demandais si je ne m'étais pas égarée. C'était absolument somptueux ! Un lustre en cristal dominait toute la pièce, tout était si riche et raffiné ! Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année « habillé très mode » ,comme dirait Alice, vint vers moi.

- **Isabella ?** Me dit il tout sourire. Je senti que j'allais l'apprécier.

- **Bella** lui souris je en retour

- **Bella ?! Ma chérie j'adore ce prénom ! J'avais une tante qui avait le même, mais tu le portes mieux ! On se tutoie ok ? J'adore ta robe c'est …** Mon dieu ! J'avais trouvé le jumeau d'Alice ! **Alors au fait moi c'est Stanley mais tout le monde m'appel Stan ! Je m'occupe de la partie évènementielle, comme tu t'en doutes ! Des questions ?**

- **Tout est clair Stan** lui souris je

La journée se passa divinement bien, même si j'avais hâte de rejoindre mon apollon. Tout le monde avait été très accueillant et le travail était passionnant.

Le soir en rentrant je passais devant une librairie. Je m'y arrêtais pour y acheter les liaisons dangereuses pour Edward. C'était un grand lecteur mais il m'avait avoué ne l'avoir jamais lu. En rentrant je le posais sur le lit et en profitait pour envoyer un mail à mes parents pour les tenir au courant de mon stage. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus, du moins pas pour l'instant. J'entendis les clefs cogner contre la porte, il arrivait. Je descendis pour l'accueillir.

- **Alors cette première journée ?** Me demanda t il une fois rentré

- **Passionnant ! Tout le monde était vraiment sympa ! C'est vraiment le stage dont j'avais rêvé ! Merci encore !** Lui dis je, réellement aux anges.

- **Je suis heureux que Stan ait été à la hauteur de tes espérances !**

- **Attend je reviens** lui je en montant. Ou avais je mis ce livre ? Je ne le trouvais pas sur le lit… Au même moment, quelqu'un sonna. Qui pouvais venir à 20 h ? Des amis d'Edward surement… Au bout de quelques minutes je retrouvais mon paquet cadeau sous le lit. Il avait du glisser. J'entendis des éclats de voix venant d'en bas. Je ne savais que faire, ça ne me concernant pas mais je commençais à être inquiète pour Edward. Je descendis et vis un homme se tenant face à Edward.

- **James, sort d'ici !** S'énerva Edward. Je descendis doucement les marches d'un pas peu sur.

- **Tu te prend pour qui pour foutre en l'air mon bizness ?! **Hurla James

- **Ton « bizness » à failli lui couter la vie ! Maintenant sors de chez moi ou j'appel les flics **répondit Edward furibond. J'étais en bas des escaliers et je ne savais que faire. J'allais remonter quand James me remarqua.

- **Tiens on à qu'a demander à ta poule ce qu'elle en pense** dit il en me lançant un regard qui me pétrifia. Cet homme me faisait réellement peur.

- **Laisse la en dehors de ça** rugit Edward en s'approchant de lui. James enleva sa main de la poche sa veste pour en sortir une arme. Mon sang se glaça.

- **Bella monte** hurla Edward en se précipitant sur James pour le désarmer. Avant que j'ai le temps de bouger un coup parti. Je lâchais le livre sous le choc. Je vis Edward se tourner vers moi, il avait un regard horrifié. Mon regard descendu et se posa sur ma robe. Une tache rouge apparu, et grossi. Ma vision commença à se troubler et la dernière chose que je vis fut Edward se précipiter vers moi.

* * *

Que va t il se passer maintenant ? Et qui est James ? Suggestion ? Dans le prochain chapitre, un nouveau personnage va apparaître ! Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours aussi plaisir et a ceux qui me mettent en favoris ainsi qu'aux abonnés ! Je suis néanmoins désolé pour l'orthographe ! Je sais que je laisse passer des fautes même si je relis. Ca n'a jamais été mon point fort. Je vais essayer d'être encore plus attentive !

**La plume d'Elena **: bienvenue à toi ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Je suis désolé pour l'orthographe j'essaye de faire au mieux ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**livydu50 :** On découvre Edward petit à petit ! Tu en apprendras un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que celui la te plaira ! Merci de ta fidélité en tout cas !

**JasperEdward21** : Ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait plaisir, comme d'habitude ! ^^ J'espère que celui la te plaira aussi ! J'ai hâte de te lire !

**Grazie **: merci pour ta fidélité ça fait vraiment plaisir !


	13. Chapter 13

J'ouvris les yeux. Je vis vaguement une source de lumière qui m'aveugla. Etais je morte ? C'était peut être ça la lumière que l'on voyait quand on mourrait… ? Edward … Oh mon dieu, non Edward… Si j'étais morte il allait surement culpabiliser… Je voulais le retrouver… Mon cœur s'emballa. Ma vision devint plus nette et je pus discerner le néon au dessus de … Mon lit ?

- **Bella ?** Cette voix ! J'avais survécu ! Malgré la douleur que je commençais à ressentir de plus en plus. **Bella mon amour est ce que ca va ?** Je sentis sa panique et sa tristesse

- **Edward** … murmurais je difficilement

- **Tout vas bien mon ange, tu es à l'hôpital, les médecins ont pu extraire la balle. Tout va bien** me dit il en me prenant la main. **Comment te sens tu ? **

- **Ça va comme sur des roulettes** Tentais je de plaisanter pour l'apaiser.

- **Bella, je suis tellement désolé. J'aurai du te protéger, je ne pensais pas que James viendrait, je … Tout est de ma faute.** Il baissa les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si abattu.

- **Edward ?** Pas de réponse. **Mon amour** lui dis je en lui reprenant ses mains.** Il faut que tu arrêtes de culpabiliser comme ça ! Tu n'es en rien responsable à ce qui m'es arrivé … Qu'es ce que tu aurai voulu faire ? Tu t'es jeté sur lui ! Tu aurais pu te tuer** lui dis je paniqué. Et c'était vrai. Il aurait pu mourir… Qui sait ce qui se serrait passé si je n'étais pas descendu … **Qui es ce James au fait ?** Lui demandais je après un court silence

- **C'est…** il s'arrêta net quand le médecin entra. Je fus subjugué par sa beauté. Il était absolument parfait. Je n'avais jamais vu ca. C'était presque … impossible ? Il me fit penser à mon père, il avait l'air si gentil, si compressif, si …bon

- **Bonjour Bella, je suis le docteur Cullen, comment allez vous ?**

**- Je vais … bien** mentis je. La douleur était quasi insupportable mais je voulais qu'Edward dorme tranquille un jour.

- **Mmm** … me dit il pas convaincu. **Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, la balle n'a pas touché d'organe vital. **

- **Tu vois**, dis je enthousiaste à Edward, **ce n'est rien ! **

-** Je reviendrai dans la soirée pour vérifier que tout va bien.**

- **Merci docteur** lui souris je, avant de rajouter quelques secondes plus tard** Ce soir ? Mais quel jour sommes nous ?**

- **Tu as dormis deux jours Bella** me dit Edward d'une voix torturée. _Bravo ! Super question idiote !_ M'auto insultais je

- **Tu sais que c'est courant pour ce genre d'opération Edward** le rassura le docteur. **Ah et si je peux me permettre, félicitations pour vos fiançailles !** Dit il pour changer les idées de ce dernier. Avait il dit fiançailles ?

- **Fiançailles ?**

- **Oui Edward me l'avait caché !** Souri t il en direction de l'intéressé

- **Oui ça s'est fait euh…Rapidement c'est vrai … c'est assez … Inattendu ?** Répondis je en regardant Edward. **Mais vous savez quand on aime … **

- **C'est du Edward tout craché ! **Ria t il** Bonne fin d'après midi **! Après qu'il ait eu refermé la porte, je lançais un regard interrogateur à ce dernier

- **Fiancé ? **

- **Hum … et bien oui … Les visites sont autorisées uniquement pour la famille **dit il gêné. **Même si je le connais je ne voulais pas le pousser à frauder.**

- **Ah ! Vous avez le même nom, il est de ta famille ? **

**- Non, pas vraiment. C'était le premier mari de ma mère, qui a prit son nom et qui me l'a donné. **

- **Mais ca voudrait dire …**

**- Non ce n'est pas mon père** me sourit il. **Ma mère s'est remariée après. Mais elle à quand même gardé le nom de Carlisle. **

- **Oh ! En tout cas, il a l'air vraiment gentil **

- **Il l'est ! Il est ici depuis bien longtemps. Apres la mort de mes parents, il m'a beaucoup aidé avec sa femme et ses enfants. C'est un peu comme ma famille maintenant.** Ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. **Bella** Il avait pris une voix grave. **Je pense que tu dois t'éloigner de mon appartement.** La douleur que je ressentais physiquement n'était rien par rapport à ca. Il voulait m'éloigner… me quitter ? Une vague de stresse m'envahi. Il le vit sur la cardio.

- **Bella, Bella calme toi**

**- Edward, non … pourquoi tu veux ...** mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. Il n'avait pas le droit…

- **Attend ce n'est pas ce que tu crois mon ange calme toi… Je vais t'expliquer. **J'essayais me calmer un peu. **Bon... Par ou commencer** se demanda t il en passant une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés. **Au début de l'année, un ami, Callen, qui est avec moi en médecine, à commencé à se droguer. Au début il ne prenait que des drogues douces une fois de temps en temps, mais après il s'est mis à la drogue dure. Je l'ai aidé à s'en sortir, je l'ai accompagné à des réunions, lui ai conseillé des médecins. Apres un long travail il a réussi à s'en sortir difficilement. Récemment son dealer est venu chez lui pour lui faire tester un nouveau produit. James l'a complètement embobiné et lui a filé la double dose. Callen à fait une overdose, les médecins ont pu le sauvé in extremis. Il a appelé James pour lui dire qu'il en avait fini avec tout ca. En menant sa petite enquête il a découvert que c'était moi qui était à l'origine du changement « d'humeur » de son meilleur client. Il m'a menacé plusieurs fois par téléphone mais jamais je n'aurai pensé qu'il viendrait chez moi, armé qui plus est… **

- **Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Tu as aidé un ami, ce qui est une chose noble ! Tu n'aurais jamais pu deviner … Edward, Je n'irai nul part **lui dis je d'une voix que je voulais sans appel. Je ne pouvais pas vivre loin de lui. Plutôt me reprendre une balle !

- **Bella, ils n'ont pas … La police n'a pas réussit à retrouver James …** me dit il d'une voix inquiète. Mon pouls s'accéléra. James était dehors. En liberté. Et il voulait tuer Edward. Ma respiration devint saccadée. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle peur.

**- Mais … je … je t'aime. Je veux rester avec toi** m'entêtais je. Mais je me sentais si désemparée. Incapable de protéger l'homme que j'aimais. Je ne voyais aucune issue heureuse. Aucune porte de secours … Un dealer avait des contacts, des hommes de main, non ? Alors même si la police l'attrapait … Non ! Je ne pouvais pas perdre Edward !

**- Je t'aime tellement.** Me répondit il un peu plus serrain.

- **Viens par ici** lui dis je. Il se leva et j'attrapais sa nuque et plaqua mes lèvres contres les siennes... Je l'embrassais comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il y avait une sorte de sensation d'urgence et de désespoir dans notre baiser. J'avais eu si peur de la perdre. Il rompa notre baiser le premier.

- **Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses une attaque** dit il en prenant un faux air prétentieux

- **Une attaque ?** Lui répondis je en arquant un sourcil, entrant dans son jeu **et pourquoi ferrais je une attaque je te pris ? **

- **J'embrasse comme un dieu, j'ai peur que ton cœur ne le supporte pas après trois jour d'absence **me dit il faussement coupable. J'explosais de rire, lui aussi. Il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, ce que j'appréciais vraiment. Nous en avions besoin tout les deux. Un policier tapa à la porte transparente et fit un geste à Edward.

**- Ah oui Bella, il faut que je te dise… Le chef de la police nous à mis sous protection policière. **

- **Moi aussi ?** Lui dis je étonnée D'accord, James m'avait tiré dessus mais ce n'était pas le but, non ? Il venait pour Edward … J'arrivais de moins en moins à garder mon calme.

- **James est un dealer connu pour s'attaquer aux proches de ceux qu'il vise, d'après la police … **J'essayer de me calmer mais cette discussion ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Tout avait si bien commencé. Il y a trois jours, j'aurai du lui offrir mon cadeau, diner avec lui, me blottir et m'endormir dans ses bras le soir.

- **Du coup… On peut retourner à ton appartement ?** Dis je pour changer de sujet.

- **Non !** Me dit précipitamment Edward. **On va aller à l'hôtel.**

- **Mais ca va nous couter une fortune !** Protestais je faiblement

- **ME couter** insista il. **Tout ça est de ma faute. L'argent n'est pas un problème. Et ce n'est pas discutable** me dit il en voyant que j'allais argumenter. **Nous irons à l'hôtel à ta sortie. **

- **Et bien j'aurai vu ton appartement 24 h !** Lui dis je en souriant

- **l'hôtel sera bien mieux** m'assura t il en me faisant un clin d'oeil. Mieux ? Ça existait mieux ?

Edward reçu un sms et le lu. Il devint livide et sorti en trombe de la chambre pour aller voir les policiers. Je me mis à paniquer. Qu'avions nous déclenché ?

* * *

Et non, Edward n'y était pour rien ! Ce chapitre n'est pas très joyeux, mais important pour la suite ! Le prochain serra un peu plus calme ! Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires ! Ils me touchent vraiment ! Et merci à ceux qui me mettent en favoris et, ceux qui s'abonnent !

**sand91 **: Bienvenu ! Effectivement pour le début de son séjour ça commence mal ! Pour le coup de feu, c'est en se battant que le coup est parti. James est un dealer tu avais raison ! Mais pas que ! Tu verras ça pour la suite ! Je n'en dis pas plus … Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Nath86** : Coucou ! Merci pour ton super commentaire ! J'ai déjà 2 idées de prochaines fictions avec Edward et Bella ! Je ne compte pas m'arrêter la ! Mais en tout cas celle ci est loin d'être finie ! Je suis contente qu'Edward te plaise ! Dans ce chapitre aussi il passe par pas mal d'émotions ! J'espère que ca t'a plu !

**La plume d'Elena** : Oh oui ! James est vraiment LE bad boy de l'histoire ! Encore pire que ce que tu peux t'imaginer ! Tu découvriras ca plus tard ! Merci pour ta fidélité et ton commentaire !

**Grazie** : Coucou ! Je suis désolé que la fin ne t'ait pas plus ! Mais maintenant tu as ta réponse : Bella va bien ! Physiquement du moins ! J'espère que tu apprécies quand même toujours l'histoire ! Merci pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité !

**livydu50** : Et bien je crois que tu as ta réponse ! Mais malheureusement c'est assez grave comme tu as pu le constater ! Emmett et Rosalie viendront plus tard mais ils seront bien la ! Impossible de les oublier ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci pour ton commentaire et ta fidélité !

**JasperEdward21 **: Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te connectes pas ! J'espère que tu es moins fatiguée ! Effectivement que de questions ! (et tant mieux !) Et bien je pense que tu as plus ou moins tes réponses ! Enfin pour leur futur proche ! Je voulais finir le chapitre sur une action choque, que tout le monde se dise « Aaah mais qu'es ce qui va se passer ?! » Je pense que vous aviez tous devinés que Bella ne mourrait pas ! La fin de ce chapitre est un peu dans le même style mais en moins dramatique dirons nous ! Et pour répondre à ta question je ne sais pas si j'ai des lecteurs ! J'espère remarque ! Aucun ne s'est manifesté dans les commentaires pour l'instant alors ! Mais j'ai de super lectrices en tout cas ! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire, même fatiguée ! J'espère que cette suite de plaira !

Bisous Bisous ! La suite très bientôt !


	14. Chapter 14

J'avais beau essayé de cuisiner Edward au sujet du message, impossible de savoir ce qu'il avait reçu. Il esquivait à chaque fois. Cela faisait maintenant 5 jours que je m'étais réveillée. Les policiers étaient toujours à ma porte. Je ne savais pas si je devais être rassurée qu'ils puissent me protéger ou si je devais être angoissé d'en avoir besoin. Un peu des deux je suppose… Edward était un vrai amour. Il était au petit soin et ne me refusait rien. A part de me dire ce que contenait ce fichu message ! Il passait ses journées à l'hôpital avec moi et révisait pendant que je dormais.

« - **Bonjour Bella !** Me dit le docteur Cullen. **Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui ?** Me demanda il. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne changeait pas. Je le voyais tous les jours et pourtant, il n'y avait aucune différence. Quand je regardais Edward, il était plus ou moins fatigué, avec des émotions différentes… Comme n'importe qui, non ? Mais le docteur restait avec le même visage, la même beauté… figée… **Bella ?**

- **Oui ?** Lui dis je en sortant de mes pensées… **Je vais beaucoup mieux** lui dis je franchement. Et c'était vrai. Bon il était vrai aussi que j'avais envie de sortir de cet hôpital au plus vite. Mais je n'avais plus mal.

- **Et bien tu vas pouvoir sortir aujourd'hui si tu es accompagnée, ce qui es visiblement le cas** me dit il en jetant un coup d'œil en direction de mon apollon endormi, sur le siège à coté de mon lit, un livre de médecine dans les mains. Je culpabilisais de lui faire vivre ca. J'avais eu beau insisté pour qu'il aille se reposer à l'hôtel, il refusait de quitter l'hôpital.

En fin d'après midi je réunissais mes affaires pendant qu'Edward signait les papiers.

- **Heureuse ?** Me demanda il en quittant l'hôpital

- **Oh oui !** Lui répondis je en prenant une bouffée d'air. J'avais l'impression d'avoir passé un mois à l'hôpital. Le docteur Cullen nous avait donné des instructions avant de partir. _- **Pas d'activité physique pendant un mois... De toute sorte !** _Nous avait il lancé avec un clin d'œil qui m'avait fait rougir instantanément. Nous continuâmes à marcher pour quitter le parc de l'hôpital.

- **L'hôtel est loin ?** Demandais je a Edward

- **À 10 min. Tu veux que j'aille chercher la voiture, tu es fatiguée ? **Me demanda t il un poil inquiet.

- **Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! **Le rassurais je **je préfère marcher, si ca te vas.** Il acquiesça **Merci** lui dis je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Nous continuâmes à marcher main dans la main dans les rues de Philadelphie. Je regardais les vitrines, plus belles les unes que les autres. Je ralentis devant un bijoutier qui proposait des solitaires. Je repensais aux paroles d'Edward quelques jours auparavant, quand il m'avait présentée comme sa fiancée… Puis je vis dans le reflet de la vitrine James. Mon sang se glaça. Je m'arrêtais brusquement et me retournais. Rien. Il était partit.

- **Bella** me dit Edward inquiet **qu'est ce …**

- **James…** murmurais je **Il était la** mes mains commencèrent à trembler.

- **Je vais voir ca, allez dans le magasin avec mon collègue** nous dit un des agent.

- **C'est pas vrai...** grinça Edward. Il me poussa par la taille dans la boutique. J'essayais de me relaxer en regardant les présentoirs, pendant qu'il discutait avec l'agent qui était resté avec nous. Je ne voulais pas les écouter. Je voulais retourner à une vie normale, me projeter dans le futur… Si j'en avais un… Non je devais me concentrer sur Edward. Inconstamment, je m'étais encore arrêter devant les bagues de fiançailles. Elles étaient si belles. Je n'avais jamais vraiment pensé au mariage auparavant. Mais qui sait ?... Tout ca me semblait un mirage. Qui sait ce que je serrai devenu dans 1 mois !

- **Elles sont magnifiques **me dit Edward en se plaçant à coté de moi pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- **Elles brillent tellement … J'ai l'impression qu'elles sont … éternelles..**

- **Comme mon amour pour toi **me souffla il. **Bella …** Je me tournais vers lui. **Je veux que tu saches que je ferrai tout le nécessaire pour arrêter James. Si il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne … **

- **Il ne m'arrivera rien tant que je suis près de toi** le coupais je en mettant sa main sur mon cœur. **Promet moi que tu ne prendra aucun risque…** lui dis je en le regardant dans les yeux.

- **Je ferrai tout pour te protéger** me dit il. Je n'étais pas sur que sa réponse me rassure. Il me protègerai oui, mais lui, qui le protègerai ? **Un jour je t'en offrirai une** me dit il en regardant les bagues. Mon cœur fit un bond. Il attrapa mon visage et m'embrassa. **Tu es tout pour moi.** Me souffla t il. Il m'enlaça et je plaçais ma tète contre son torse. Pendant un instant, j'oubliais tout. Edward m'aimait. Il voulait un futur avec moi. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Je l'aimais tellement, ca m'effrayait presque. Que se passerait il si je le perdais ? Cette idée était insupportable.

- **Je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien trouvé** nous dit l'agent qui revenait. Je me détachais d'Edward un peu déçue. Après tout, il n'allait pas l'attraper si facilement, non ? **Je vous propose de continuer d'aller à l'hôtel**. Edward acquiesça. Au bout de quelques minutes nous arrivâmes. Edward m'avait promit, malgré mes protestations, un grand hôtel… Mais ça… C'était un palace ! Ca allait lui couter une fortune ! Je ne pu m'empêcher d'admirer ce sublime bâtiment. Tout était sculpté, il y avait des fleurs aux balcons…

- **Bonjour Mr Cullen, vos bagages ont été monté dans votre suite.** _Suite ?!_ **Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à appeler la réception. Je vous souhaite de passer un agréable séjour, **nous salua le concierge. Il y avait des magasins dans l'hôtel. Je pensais à Alice, elle ne quitterait jamais cet hôtel à ma place ! Nous primes l'ascenseur. Je ne pouvais pas parler. J'étais si intimidée ! J'écoutais la musique classique qu'ils diffusaient. Nous sortîmes et nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre. Il y avait un tapi immense à tout l'étage. J'entrais dans la chambre. La surface devait faire 3 ou 4 fois mon appartement ! Décidément j'allais attraper des complexes en retournant à Boston ! C'était si luxueux ! Les tapis, les meubles, les tableaux … tout était si beau et riche !

- **Edward c'est…** Il me regarda un peu anxieux. **Parfait … **

- **C'est vrai ?** Me demanda il heureux **Tu aimes ? **

- **Si j'aime ? Comment je pourrais ne pas aimer ? **

- **On ne sait jamais avec toi** ria il

- **Hey !** Je pris un oreiller sur le canapé et lui lançais dessus.

- **Ah c'est comme ca que tu le prends ? Tu vas voir !** Il prit un autre oreiller pour répliquer.

- **Ah non ! ** Criais je en riant. Je me réfugiais dans la chambre en courant.

- **Je crains que tu ne sois ma prisonnière** me dit en en s'approchant dangereusement de moi

- **Vraiment ?** Lui dis je innocemment. Il attrapa mes cheveux et m'embrassa fougueusement. Je basculais sur l'immense lit derrière. J'haletais. Son contact m'avait tant manqué. Il était comme une drogue pour moi. Je défi les boutons de sa chemise aussi vite que je pouvais et lui fit enlever. Il était musclé mais pas trop. Juste ce qu'il fallait.

- **Bella …**

- **Mmm ?** Lui demandais je en l'embrassant.

- **Bella … Il faut qu'on arrête**

- **Quoi ?** Lui dis je frustrée **mm pas envie** dis je en passant mes mains sur ses abdos.

- **Bella si on n'arrête pas tout de suite, je ne vais pas répondre de mes actes. **Me dit il

- **Mais … Je … argg ! **Argumentais je. Je savais qu'il avait raison… Mais quand même !

**- Il va falloir qu'on patiente ma belle** ria il en se relevant.

- **Je déteste quand tu es raisonnable** grognais je en me relevant a mon tour.

- **Il en faut bien un** continua il en riant. On frappa à la porte. Edward enfila sa chemise qu'il laissa entrouverte. Je me recoiffais tandis qu'il ouvrit.

- **Monsieur j'ai de bonnes nouvelles… **

* * *

Pas trop frustré ? :D

Qui vient voir Edward & Bella ? Et quelles sont ces nouvelles ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci a tous pour vos commentaires, abonnements et favoris !

**Grazie** : Ce serra un peu plus calme dans le prochain chapitre, promis ! Tu verra quand James réapparait ! Tout est prévu ! Merci pour ton commentaire !

**livydu50** : et oui, tu n'étais vraiment pas loin ! Bravo ! On ne connait toujours pas le contenu du message mais ca viendra ! Essaye de deviner qui est à la porte cette fois ! Merci de ton commentaire !

**sand91** : je te confirme que James ne va pas être sympa, mais à qui va il s'en prendre et que va il faire ? Tu le sauras par la suite ! Merci de ton commentaire !

**La plume d'Elena** : effectivement c'est moins dangereux d'aller à l'hôtel quoi qu'il faut arriver à y aller, et ce n'est pas sans problème comme tu as pu le voir ! merci pour ton commentaire !

La suite bientôt !


	15. Chapter 15

« - **Entrez je vous en prie** répondit Edward à l'agent de police. Je le rejoignais dans le salon.

- **Nous avons réussis à localiser James et ses hommes dans un entrepôt à l'entrée de la ville.** Mon cœur se mit à accélérer. Mon cauchemar allait il finir aujourd'hui ?

- **Vous en êtes sur ?** demanda Edward un peu septique.

- **Oui. A l'heure où nous parlons, mes hommes sont sur le chemin pour les intercepter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire serra bientôt derrière vous.** Je restais muette. Je voulais y croire et pourtant je n'y arrivais pas. J'avais une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Tout ne se finirai pas aujourd'hui… Mais qui sait ? Je voyais souvent le verre à moitié vide**. Je vous laisse je vais rejoindre mes collègues. Je vous recontacte quand j'en saurais plus. **

- **Merci** répondit Edward

- **Tu penses que c'est possible ?** Demandais je à ce dernier une fois la porte fermée.

-** Si ils y vont c'est qu'ils doivent avoir des informations plausibles** me dit il en passant sa main dans sa chevelure cuivrée. Je me demandais si il n'essayait pas de se convaincre aussi. **Ca va aller** me dit il en m'embrassant sur le front.

La fin de la journée passa assez vite. Nous étions restés dans notre suite. Je n'avais pas envie de me demander si James serrait au prochain croisement de chaque rues. Nous restâmes toute l'après midi à discuter, de tout et de rien. Il avait fait en sorte que je puisse continuer mon stage à partir de la semaine suivante.

- **Où va on manger ?** Me demandais je à haute voix

- **On va bien trouver quelque chose ne t'inquiète pas. On ira manger dans … disons 40 min ? Ca t'irai **me demanda t il en regardant l'heure.

- **Euh oui si tu veux **lui répondis je un peu perdue. Pourquoi 40 min particulièrement ? **Et ! Tu m'avais dit que tu m'apprendrais un ou deux tours de magie !** Lui rappelais je enthousiaste. J'avais toujours été fascinée par la magie, je rêvais d'apprendre des tours.

- **J'ai dis ça moi ? **Se fit il désirer

- **Edwaaaaaard** le suppliais je **S'il te plait ! **J'essayais d'imiter le regard de chien battu d'Alice mais je devais en être loin.

- **Bella … Je ne peux rien te refuser** sourit il tendrement

- **Merci !** Souris je grandement en l'embrassant.

- **Prêtes ?... **

Après un bon moment à m'expliquer, je compris que la magie était faite pour que je la regarde, et non que je la pratique ! Malgré la patience et les explications d'Edward, je n'y étais pas encore.

- **Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, on réessayera demain**… tenta il

- **Edward, je suis nulle ! **Me lamentais je

**- Mais non, tu … y vas à ton rythme ... Ca viendra et puis c'était un premier essai** m'encouragera il

- **Je crois que je vais me contenter de te regarder ! On va manger ? **

- **Après vous jeune fille **

- **Ou va t on ?** Lui demandais je. Après tout ça, nous n'avions pas réfléchis où nous pouvions manger.

- **J'ai une idée ! **Me dit il en me prenant la main. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers des escaliers en pierre. Ce n'était pas les escaliers « normaux » de l'hôtel. On aurait plutôt dit une sortie de secours ou celui du personnel.

- **Mais ce n'est pas le toit en haut ?** Demandais je à Edward surprise

- **Et bien, pas ce soir …** Il ouvrit la porte et je découvris une table dressée au milieu d'arbustes de couleurs plus étonnantes les unes que les autres. Des centaines de bougies étaient allumées par terre. **Tiens **me dit il en me donnant une rose rouge qu'il avait sorti de je ne sais ou …

- **Edward … Je** ma voix se noua. C'était … parfait. On se serrait cru dans un film. Et pourtant, tout était bien réel.

- **Viens** me dit il. Nous arrivâmes à une table habillée d'une nappe rouge, de couvert en argent, et d'un chandelier. Edward tira ma chaise pour que je m'installe. Je restais muette.

- **Bonsoir,** nous dit une serveuse sorti de … je ne savais toujours pas d'ou. Les choses et les gens semblait apparaitre sans que je m'en rende compte ! **Je m'appelle Roxane et c'est moi qui vais vous servir ce soir.** Je n'étais pas sur que son décolleté était pour moi étant donné qu'elle ne parlait qu'à Edward.

- **Bella mon amour, du champagne ?** Me demanda t il, ignorant totalement la serveuse qui le dévorait des yeux.

- **Avec plaisir** lui souris je**. Je ne sais pas quoi dire, en dehors de merci, c'est parfait** lui dis je en rougissant une fois la serveuse partie.

- **Rien n'est trop parfait pour toi. Je me suis dis que c'était un bon compromis pour rester dans l'hôtel, que ce soit romantique et intime. **Une fois le champagne servi, nous trinquâmes.

- **A nous. **me dit il

- **A nous **le suivais je

Le repas fut divin. La nourriture était succulente. La vue sublime. Mais malgré tout, mes yeux étaient fixés sur mon amour. Edward était tellement parfait. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier une telle soirée.

- **Qu'en penses tu ?** Me demanda il en désignant le plat

- **C'était délicieux ! J'ai mangé pour … au moins un mois !**

- **Et bien, tu risques de manger pour un mois et demi dans ce cas la ! Il y a un dessert ! **

- **Edward** riais je … **je ne peux plus rien manger ! **

- **Même un fondant au chocolat ?** Me dit il joueur

- **Bon … Si j'explose ce serra de ta faute **abdiquais je. Le dessert était meilleur que tout le repas réunit … Si c'était possible. Une rose en sucre était posée sur le coté. Des fresques en chocolat étaient dessinées sur le reste de l'assiette. Si je n'adorais pas autant le chocolat, j'aurai voulu le laisser tel quel. C'était si beau !

- **J'ai un petit quelque chose pour accompagné le chocolat** me dit Edward en se levant et en allant chercher quelque chose derrière un arbre.

- **Edward, je t'assure que j'ai assez à manger avec … Oh !** Il me présenta un écrin rouge en velours. Vu la taille ce devait être un collier. Je reconnu le nom d'un des plus prestigieux joaillier.

- **Et bien ouvres le** m'encouragea t il. **Mais tu n'as pas le droit de protester ! **Me prévint il. Je craignais le pire, je ne voulais pas qu'il se ruine pour moi. Je saisis mon cadeau et l'ouvrit. J'écarquillais les yeux. Le collier était d'une beauté a couper le souffle. Il s'agissait d'un collier en or gris avec des orchidées sculptées tout autour du collier. C'était d'une délicatesse. Soudain, un doute me prit en caressant le collier, il n'avait tout de même pas …

- **Edward … Rassure moi, Les fleurs ce sont ?...**

- **Des** **Diamants **me dit il tranquillement

- **Edward ! Mais je … je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir quelque chose de si beau** lui je une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- **Bella** me dit il en se précipitant vers moi. Il me prit les mains. **Tu l'as déjà fait. Et même plus. Tu m'as offert ton cœur **me dit il en voyant mon regard interrogateur** ,et c'est bien plus précieux que n'importe quelle pierre.**

- **Tu m'a offert ton cœur aussi** lui dis je en souriant.

- **Alors ne m'empêche pas de t'offrir ce présent. Il m'a fait penser à toi quand je l'ai vu. ****La fragilité de cette fleur royale, la délicatesse de ses pétales, les matières les plus précieuses … ce collier, c'est toi Bella : précieuse, délicate et royale.**

- **Royale ?** Lui dis je amusée

- **Tu es ma reine voyons** dit il dans un geste théâtral en riant.

- **Et bien, dans ce cas la j'accepte votre présent mon roi** répondis je sur le même ton.

- **C'est vrai ?** Me dit il heureux comme jamais

- **Et bien … oui ! ** lui dis je surprise

- **J'avais peur que tu refuses** me dit il soulagé.

- **Je n'ai pas envie que tu te ruines pour moi mais je ne refuserai pas un cadeau qui vient de toi, quel qu'il soit. Je t'aime.**

- **Je t'aime aussi ma Bella. Merci...**

- **C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier** lui dis je

- **Tu l'as fait en acceptant. Et si on voyait ce qu'il donne sur toi ?** J'acquiesçai. Il posa le collier autour de mon coup. Malgré la valeur du bijou, il ne faisait pas tape a l'œil, mais au contraire raffinée et léger. Il était sublime, Edward avait de très bon gout. Il allait falloir que je lui trouve un cadeau digne de ce nom prochainement.

- **Je ne vais jamais le quitter !** M'exclamais je en souriant. **Il est si beau.** Quand je vis le sourire d'Edward je m'en voulu d'avoir un peu protesté au début… Il m'enlaça la taille et nous nous regardâmes devant la glace qu'il avait fait apporté avant le repas. Je doutais qu'une glace de cette taille se trouve sur le toit de l'hôtel en temps normal. Je commençais à frissonner. Nous étions dehors depuis un certain temps, la température descendait.

- **Tu veux qu'on retourne dans la chambre ? **Me demanda il

- **Oui… je crois que je vais garder le collier sur moi un peu plus…** lui dis je doucement

- **C'est le tiens maintenant mon ange, tu peux le garder toute ta vie si tu le souhaites** me dit il tendrement.

_Et une chose était sûre, je voulais le garder toute ma vie ... _

* * *

Chapitre un peu plus doux, qu'en pensez vous ? Je trouve qu'ils le méritent ,et vous ? Vont ils attraper James dans le prochain chapitre ? Merci pour vos commentaires, abonnements et favoris ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Vous êtes super ! Du coup, j'ai un petit bonus pour vous ! (Non ce n'est pas un collier en diamants malheureusement !) Vous voulez voir le collier de Bella ? C'est possible ! Après avoir longuement réfléchis j'ai décidé de choisir ce collier, qui correspond tout à fait à ma vision de Bella ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! C'est par ici :

Allez sur le site de Cartier (Oui Edward à beaucoup de gout comme l'a dit Bella !) Vous allez dans joaillerie catégorie collier caresse d'Orchidées par cartier et c'est le dernier qui répond au nom de **COLLIER CARESSE D'ORCHIDÉES PAR CARTIER** en or gris et diamants comme dit précédemment !

ou tapez sur google image : COLLIER CARESSE D'ORCHIDÉES PAR CARTIER RÉF: N7219800 Mettez bien la référence sinon vous ne trouverez pas le bon ! Mais je vous conseille d'aller sur le site, on le voit mieux !

**Grazie** : Et bien maintenant tu sais ce qu'était la bonne nouvelle ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! Merci pour ton commentaire ! Il m'a fait très plaisir !

**livydu50** : Et bien c'était tout simple comme tu as pu le voir ! Parfois il ne faut pas aller chercher très loin la réponse ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! A bientôt et merci pour ton commentaire !

La suite très bientôt !


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain en début d'après midi, Edward me proposa de regarder un film. Dans la playlist proposée par l'hôtel, il s'arrêta sur Frankenstein de 1931.

« - **Vraiment ?** Lui demandais je étonnée

- **Tu m'as dit que tu ne l'avais pas vu ! C'est un classique !**

- **C'est … grotesque !** Lui répondis je. **Sérieusement, un mort qui revient à la vie ? **

- **Dit la fille qui est fan de magie !** Rit il. **Et puis, on ne sait jamais. Tu vas peut être te transformer en loup garou un jour mon amour, qui sait ?** Se moqua il

- **Hey !** Lui dis je en prenant un faux air outrée

- **Même en louve je t'aimerai** me dit Edward avec un clin d'œil

- **Bon, lance ce film ! On va voir ce qu'il vaut ! **Nous regardâmes le film et je devais avouer qu'il n'était pas trop mal… C'était à la fois touchant et triste.

_TOC TOC _

- **Tu attends quelqu'un ?** Demandais je Edward

- **Non … C'est peut être les gardes du corps … Restes là je vais ouvrir** me dit il. Mon cœur commença à s'emballer. Qui pouvait être derrière cette porte ? Edward avait un air sérieux. Je savais qu'il se posait la même question que moi. Se pouvait il que ce soit James ? Impossible ! Il avait été arrêté hier avec ses hommes … Edward saisit la poignée. Je n'avais pas remarqué que je m'étais levée. J'étais en plein milieu du salon, à quelques mètres d'Edward. Il ouvrit la porte et l'inspecteur entra. Nous soufflâmes de soulagement.

- **Bonjour** nous salua t il gravement. Ça, ça ne présageait rien de bon…

- **Bonjour** lui répondit Edward. **Avez vous** ...

- **Oui **dit il … embêté ? **Je pense que nous devrions nous asseoir**. Je me remis à stresser, ca n'allait pas du tout. Qu'avait il pu se passer ?

- **Oui bien sur, je vous en pris.** Nous nous installâmes sur les sièges du salon. J'étais sur le canapé à coté d'Edward. Il prit ma main.

-** L'opération d'hier ne s'est pas déroulée comme nous l'espérions…** commença il. **Nous avons appréhendés quasiment tous les hommes de main de James … **

- **Et James ? ** le coupais je. L'attente était insupportable.

- **Il… il nous a échappé.** J'écrasais la main d'Edward.

- **Comment ça ?!** S'énerva Edward**. C'est James que vous alliez chercher et vous les ramener tous sauf lui ?!** Je lui caressais la main pour essayer de le calmer

- **Il se trouve que James avait été … prévenu …** nous dit l'inspecteur mal à l'aise. **Il y a eu une fuite. Il est parti avant que nous arrivions avec un de ses hommes.** Edward se pinça l'arrête du nez. Je ne bougeais plus. James était libre … Grace à la police ? **Nous pensons qu'il va chercher à partir le plus loin possible. Il y a peu de chance qu'il tente de s'en prendre a vous. **

- **Ou au contraire il pourrait se dire qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre et tenter le tout pour le tout ! **Explosa Edward. **Nous n'allons pas vivre à l'hôtel pour toujours ! **

- **Oui bien sur … Nous faisons tout notre possible pour … **

- **Et bien ce n'est visiblement pas assez !** Cracha Edward. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si furieux. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Mais si ils ne l'arrêtaient jamais ? Notre vie se résumerait elle à des gardes du corps et des déceptions ? Mais tant que nous étions tout les deux, nous surpasserons ça.

-** Je pense que James n'est plus un danger immédiat, il n'a qu'un homme et …**

**- Écoutez moi Jenks, si vous ne le trouvez pas rapidement, vous pourrez faire une croix sur votre carrière au FBI**. Lança Edward d'un ton sans appel.

- **Je crois que je vais vous laisser, vous êtes bouleversé…** J'allais vers lui avant qu'Edward ne s'énerve encore plus.

**- Oui merci de vous être déplacé, à bientôt** le congédiais je. **Edward, est ce que ça va ?** Lui demandais je une fois la porte fermée

- **Cet homme est un incapable** grinça t il.

- **Hey ça va aller** lui dis je en prenant ses mains dans les miennes. **Tant qu'on est ensemble, ca ira.** Il me prit dans ses bras.

- **Bella, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi …** me dit il torturé

-** Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi non plus** lui dis je une boule dans la gorge. **Mais on va s'en sortir, pas vrai ? Et puis la police le trouvera… c'est un dealer, il ne devrait pas avoir de mal à le trouver avec ses contacts … **

- **C'est ça ! Mais bien sur ! Je sais comment on va le retrouver ! **

- **Quoi ? Mais comment ca ?... **

-** Je t'expliquerais ! Je dois passer quelques coups de fil mon amour ! Je reviens **» me dit il en m'embrassant. Avant que je puisse répliquer il était parti…

* * *

Petit chapitre mais je suis déjà en train d'écrire le prochain ! Quelqu'un devinera t il l'idée d'Edward ? Désolé pour l'attente je voulais poster le chapitre hier mais j'ai eu un empêchement ! Sorry ! Merci de me mettre en favoris et de me suivre !  
Merci aux commentaires de :

**livydu50** : Oui je voulais un chapitre un peu plus calme, ou Bella et Edward se retrouvent ! J'espère que ce chapitre te mettra l'eau à la bouche pour la suite !

**Grazie** : Et non ! Toujours pas de James attrapé ! Contente que le collier t'ai plus ! J'ai cherché longtemps avant de le trouver !

**oliveronica cullen massen** : Coucou ! Et bienvenu ! Tu as posté le 50 ème commentaire ! Merci ! J'ai essayé de le faire aussi romantique que possible ! Mais l'amour de Bella et d'Edward est au cœur de la fiction, malgré tout ce qui leur arrive ! Tu le verras par la suite ! Leur amour est plus fort que tout.


	17. Chapter 17

_3 semaines plus tard_

Je regardais le calendrier… Il ne me restait plus qu'une journée avant de retourner à Boston. Le temps passait si vite avec Edward. C'était devenue une sorte d'évidence de vivre avec lui. Mon stage avait été un peu plus court que prévue mais avait été parfait. Je m'étais fait des contacts, ce qui me servirait surement quand l'entreprise démarrerai officiellement son activité. J'avais eu Angela plusieurs fois au téléphone, elle s'occupait de toute la partie administrative. Je l'en remerciais pour ça. Toute cette paperasserie me passait par dessus la tête. Elle m'avait cependant assurée que ca ne l'embêtait pas. Elle avait fait un an de droit après tout…

J'avais hâte, mais j'étais partagée. J'avais vraiment envie de commencer cette nouvelle aventure, ma carrière allait enfin commencer. Mais d'un autre coté, je ne me voyais pas vivre sans Edward au quotidien. Je ne savais pas si j'arriverai à reprendre ma vie comme j'en avais l'habitude avant… Mais je savais que nous trouverions des solutions.

« - **Qu'est ce que tu fixes comme ça mon amour ?** Me demanda une voix suave derrière moi

- **Le temps qui passe** lui dis je avec un pauvre sourire.

- **Oh …** Me dit il en voyant l'objet de mes pensées.** Tu sais, il nous reste toute la journée …**

- **J'ai tellement de mal de me dire que demain soir je serrai loin de toi …** lui avouais je

- **Ma Bella** me dit il en me prenant dans ses bras… **Je te promets qu'on se reverra vite **

- **Oui mais où ? Et quand ?** Lui demandais je. J'avais l'impression que j'allais être comme privée d'oxygène jusqu'à cette date.

- **Mmmm …** réfléchit il … **Pourquoi pas dans une semaine ? à Forks ?**

- **Forks ?** Lui demandais je étonnée. De tous les lieux qui existaient sur terre, il voulait aller à Forks ?! **Que veux tu faire la bas ?** Ne pus je m'empêcher de lui demander

- **Et bien pourquoi pas … rencontrer ton père ?** Me dit il en souriant. J'ouvris les yeux comme des soucoupes

- **Tu … tu veux rencontrer mon père ?** Lui dis je abasourdie

- **Oui … enfin si tu veux, je ne veux pas te brusqu…** Il n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je me jetais sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ca signifiait beaucoup pour moi, pour nous. Je n'avais jamais présenté personne à mes parents. Certainement pas Mike ! Néanmoins, je savais que ce ne serrai pas un moment très agréable avec Charlie, mais qu'Edward me le demande me remplissais de joie. Je me sentais si légère. Si heureuse… **Et bien je pense que ça veut dire oui** ria il

- **Oh Edward ! Merci** lui dis je

- **J'espère que ton père ferra preuve du même enthousiasme ! **

-** Il va t'adorer, il ne peut pas faire autrement ! Je vais l'appeler pour le prévenir … **

Charlie, bien qu'un peu surpris de ma venue, fut heureux. En temps normal, j'espaçais beaucoup plus mes visites. Mais là, tout était différent. Bien sur, je ne lui avais pas dit qu'Edward venait. Je ne voulais pas qu'il enquête sur lui au préalable ! La version « officielle » était que je venais pour le weekend. De toute façon, mes cours et mon stage étaient finis. J'avais tout le temps nécessaire devant moi. Malgré ses lourdes études, Edward me trouvait toujours du temps. Ce que j'appréciais vraiment. J'étais si soulagée d'être sûre de le voir dans une semaine. Il allait tellement me manquer pendant ce temps. Mais il reprenait les cours, et je ne voulais pas être un frein dans ses études.

- **Tu veux aller au parc ?** Me demanda t il. J'acquiesçai. Nous étions moins sortis depuis l'histoire avec James. Malgré le plan d'Edward …

Je l'avais attendu 2 h ce soir là pour savoir quelle était son idée.

_Flash back_

_« __**Edward, que se passe t il ?**__ Lui avais je demandé. L'attente me rendait folle_

_-** J'ai eu une idée. Je vais user de mes contacts et de mes relations pour le localiser. Il va forcement parler à quelqu'un dans le milieu. Certains en médecine font appel à ces hommes pour pouvoir supporter les études. J'ai des noms qui pourraient servir. Je vais le coincer ! **_

_- __**Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas donner ça à la police ?**__ Lui avais je demandée_

_- __**Je n'ai pas confiance en Jenks. Il n'est pas clair, je ne le sens pas. Si nous voulons l'arrêter, c'est le seul moyen.**_

_- __**Mais ça pourrait être dangereux, Edward je t'en pris réfléchis, si… **_

_- __**Bella**__, m'avait il sourit, __**il ne t'arrivera rien**__. »_

Fin de flash back

Depuis, personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles. On ne savait même pas si il était toujours en vie. Je ne savais pas vraiment si j'avais envie d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Mais je voulais savoir. Je ne voulais pas passer le reste de ma vie à me demander si James serrait au prochain coin de rue, prêt à nous sauter dessus… Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sur commande. Il fallait jute faire abstraction et avancer. Je ne laisserai pas James saboter mon bonheur.

Nous arrivâmes au parc en milieu d'après midi. Il était en plein dans la ville, mais nous avions l'impression d'être au milieu de la campagne. Prés du petit lac, il y avait une boutique qui vendait des modèles réduits de bateau, pour les faire naviguer dans ce dernier.

- **Lequel on prend ?** Me demanda Edward

- **Celui la ! On dirait le bateau de pirates des Caraïbes ! Le … **

- **Black Pearl ?**

- **Quelle culture cinématographique Mr Cullen** riais je

- **Ce sont tes références mlle Swan !** Me répondit il sur le même ton. **Allons faire naviguer le Black Pearl ! **

Et nous passâmes l'après midi à faire naviguer le bateau, nous approcher des cygnes, nous promener … J'appréciais chaque instant, chaque regard, chaque fois que ma peau touchait la sienne…  
Nous étions à présent allongés sur l'herbe. Je m'étais formellement interdite de penser à la fin de la journée. J'étais à moitié sur lui. J'avais les yeux fermés. La présence d'Edward rendait ce moment si parfait. Il était comme la pièce qui m'avait toujours manquée. Je me sentais complète à ce moment précis.

- **Bella, regarde !** Me dit il. Je me relevais et vu un caneton qui s'approchait de nous.

- **Oh ! Bonjour toi !** Le petit s'approcha assez de nous pour que je puisse le caresser. Je le pris dans mes mains. **Il est si mignon** le montrais je à Edward. Il était si petit et fragile. J'avais l'impression d'être dans une peinture. Le cadre était idyllique, utopique même. Le caneton parti rejoindre sa mère au bout d'un moment. Pendant que le regardais partir en souriant Edward saisit mon visage pour m'embrasser passionnément. Je lui rendis son baiser avec la même ardeur. Soudain la pluie commença à tomber. Un vrai torrent ! Mais nous restions là, à nous embrasser. _Certains sentent la pluie à l'avant, d'autres se contentent d'être mouillés _avait dit Henry Miller, et bien Edward et moi appartenions à la deuxième catégorie. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire. Je me fichais d'être malade demain. J'étais avec mon amour, et rien ne me ferrai partir. Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser, sous la pluie qui ruisselait sur nos visages. Nous étions tout les deux trempés. Edward me regarda, et en m'enlevant une des goutes qui perlait sur mon visage, il me dit

- **Je t'aime Isabella, malgré tout ce que je t'ai fais endurer,** j'allais l'interrompre mais il continua, **je suis égoïste Bella. Je devrais partir pour te protéger mais j'en suis incapable. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, tout a changé. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'attacher à quelqu'un après la mort de mes parents et pourtant… Je te fais la promesse que quoi qu'il se passe je t'aimerai. Tu es tout pour moi.**

- **Mon cœur est à toi, pour toujours** lui dis je. Une boule s'était formée dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais pas partir, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de lui. Nous serrions à des centaines de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. **Je ne veux pas partir **lui dis je au bord des larmes en me serrant contre lui.

- **Je voudrais te garder près de moi** me dit il en me prenant dans ses bras. **Mais tu dois signer des papiers pour ton agence et Angela à besoin de toi. Et puis on se voit dans une semaine **me dit il en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Je voyais de la tristesse dans son regard également. Je ne savais pas si c'était la pluie ou mes pleurs sur mes joues à présent. Peut être les deux. Je savais que j'avais peu de temps avec Edward maintenant. Je m'étais promis d'être forte, mais après cette déclaration je ne pouvais pas. C'était plus fort que moi.

- **Mais Edward, comment va t on faire ? **Lui dis je entre deux sanglots. **Je veux dire… plus tard…** Je n'arrivais pas à m'exprimer correctement mais je devais lui demander. J'avais eu cette question à la bouche pendant un mois. Les études de médecine étaient terriblement longues, et l'agence que j'ouvrais avec Angela était à 500 km de la...

- **Et bien je voulais garder la surprise pour la semaine prochaine mais je pense que ca n'attendra pas… Je vais déménager Bella … **Me dit il heureux

- **Qu… quoi ?** Lui demandais je ébahie

- **Je vais venir à Boston.** Me cœur s'accéléra

- **Mais … et tes études ? **Baragouinais je

- **J'ai déjà fait la demande de transfère de fac il y a une semaine. **

- **Tu as fait ça ?...** Je n'y croyais pas. Nous allions vivre dans la même ville, ensemble… Loin de James… **Mais, qu'est ce que tu fais de ta vie ici ? **

- **Je reviendrai voir Carlisle de temps en temps si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Bella, ma vie c'est toi maintenant.**

- **Je t'aime tellement** lui dis je réellement émue. **Merci…** Et c'était vrai. Quel mot pouvait exprimer ce que je ressentais ?

- **Oh c'est pas vrai, il faut vraiment qu'on y aille !** Me dit Edward en regardant sa montre. Il exagérait, je ne pouvais pas être si en retard que ça. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma montre. Mon avion était dans une heure. J'aurais déjà du être à l'aéroport. Nous nous mimes à courir jusqu'à la voiture. Edward mit le chauffage, ce qui fit sécher, plus ou moins, nos vêtements. Mais à quoi bon ? La pluie avait repris de plus belle quand je sortie de la voiture. Il m'accompagna jusqu'en bas de l'avion. Je le soupçonnait d'avoir usé de ses charmes sur l'hôtesse pour pouvoir aller jusque là sans ticket. Il pleuvait encore plus que dans le parc. Je me tournais vers lui et m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à son cou pour l'embrasser. L'hôtesse de l'air m'appelait pour que je monte mais je n'y fis attention. Edward me prit par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Il rompit notre baiser le premier. Il m'embrassa sur le front une dernière fois.

- _**A dans une semaine mon amour **_me dit il avant que je monte dans l'avion. »

* * *

Mais que de romantisme ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre … Et bien je ne vous dit rien ! Ah ah ! Suspense suspense ! Merci de me mettre en favoris et de me suivre !

Merci aux commentaires de :

**Grazie** : Et oui, je me doute que tu aurais préférée qu'ils attrapent James ! Mais toujours pas ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

**oliveronica cullen massen** : Mais merci à toi pour tes commentaires ! Ça m'encourage vraiment de voir que les lecteurs/trices me laissent des commentaires à la fin des chapitres, et ils me motivent pour écrire plus vite ! En plus je vois que tu ne t'en lasses pas et que tu continues à lire ma fiction ! Et ça, ça n'a pas de prix ! Je trouve que c'est la moindre des choses de vous répondre ! Et ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas l'arrêter la ! J'espère que ce chapitre _romantique_ t'aura plus !

**livydu50**** :** Encore une fois, tu n'étais pas loin ! Bravo ! Mais le chapitre n'est pas centré sur ça comme tu as pu le constater ! J'espère qu'il t'aura plu !


	18. Chapter 18

J'arrivais chez moi sans entrain. Le cadre était si déprimant. Et cette fois, pas d'Alice pour me remonter le moral. Je soulevais un des rideaux en dentelle du salon et regardais à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait personne, seulement la pluie, une amie fidèle ces derniers jours. Cette dernière continuait de tomber sans relâche. Je ne savais pas quelle heure il était, mais je n'y prêtais attention. Je m'imaginais dans une semaine, dans les bras d'Edward. Je soupirais. Qu'est ce que quelques jours après tout ? Je m'assis en tailleur sur mon lit et regardais les vidéos que nous avions tournées plus tôt dans la journée au parc. Je souris, tout me paressait si loin. J'étais seule, dans ma chambre, à écouter la pluie, alors que quelques heures auparavant, j'étais allongée dans l'herbe. Rien à faire, je ne chasserai pas mes idées noires ce soir. Je décidais alors de me coucher.

Le lendemain je me réveillais avec le même sentiment de tristesse. Je décidais d'appeler Alice. Elle savait toujours quoi faire. Je composais le numéro que je connaissais par cœur.

"- _Mmm ?_

- **Oh Alice, je te réveille ?** Dis je embêtée. Je n'avais pas regardé l'heure.

- _Bella ?! Oh Bella ça fait une éternité ! Comment tu vas ?! Ta fait les boutiques dernièrement ? Edward va bien ? _

- **Alice **riais je **ça fait 3 jours que tu m'as appelée**

- _Bah … C'est ce que je dis ! Une éternité ! Alors ?_

- **Et bien …** commençais je

- _Oh mon dieu ? Ça va si mal que ca ?!_ S'inquiéta t elle

-** Mais … je n'ai encore rien dit **! Me défendais je

- _Je connais cette voix ! Et puis je sais que tu ne sais pas quand tu vas revoir Edward donc forcement …_

- **Si justement il y a du nouveau ! Il veut rencontrer mon père ce week end **

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAhh_ j'éloignais le combiné le plus loin possible de mes oreilles. Quand Alice était heureuse, ça s'entendait, de très loin ! _MAIS C'EST GÉNIAL MA CHÉRIIIIE ! _

- **Oui** riais je

- _Et bien alors, qu'est qui ne va pas ? _me demanda t elle lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits

- **Il me manque** bougonnais je

- _Ohh ! Tu m'étonnes ! Mais si il te manque déjà comment …_

- **Il va déménager** souriais je. Cette nouvelle me remplissait tellement de joie. **Il a déjà demander à sa fac un transfert..**

-_ Wouaaaouuu ! T'as vraiment trouvé ton prince charmant hein ?_

- **Je l'aime tant…Il est tellement parfait Alice, j'ai l'impression que c'est un mirage parfois… **

- _Comme Jasper_ dit elle rêveuse

- **Ton extraterrestre va bien à ce propos ?** Riais je

- _ISABELLA SWAN ! _

- **Hey ! C'est la thèse la plus plausible, vu que je ne sais toujours pas quoi il ressemble ! ** me défendais je

- _Mmm heuu … hein ! D'accord ? _

- **C'est très clair Alice** riais je franchement

- _Tu veux que je vienne cette semaine en attendant ? _

- **Non ne te déranges pas pour rien**

- _Bella, t'es ma meilleure amie, ce n'est pas rien ! _

- **Je t'aime aussi coco** lui dis je heureuse. Heureusement que j'avais Alice. C'était une si bonne amie. **Mais je ne veux pas que tu loupes une semaine de cours juste parce que j'ai un léger coup de blues !**

- _D'accord ! Mais si ça va pas, tu m'appelles et je prend le premier vol pour Boston ! _

- **Promis !**

- _Je n'ai pas cours en début de semaine prochaine, je viendrai tiens ! Tu me raconteras tout !_

- **Super ! J'ai hâte !**

Toute l'après midi et la journée du lendemain furent consacrées à mon retard administratif. J'avais des factures et du courrier en retard. J'avais également un rendez vous à la banque avec Angela pour un prêt. Nous ne pouvions pas commencer l'activité sans un minimum de fond. La réponse nous serrait donnée dans le courant de la semaine suivante. Mais j'étais assez confiante. Notre plan était solide, les arguments raisonnables. Nous avions tant besoin de ce prêt. Notre avenir en dépendait.

_La Banque nous donne sa réponse la semaine prochaine, tu serras avec moi à ce moment la ! Tu me manques _ envoyais je à Edward.

Le lendemain matin je me mis à la recherche de mon autre carte SD pour mon appareil photo. Je voulais prendre les deux que j'avais pour le week end chez Charlie. J'adorais prendre des photos, immortaliser un moment. En la cherchant je tombais sur une place de théâtre. J'ouvrais l'enveloppe et découvris une place pour la pièce de théâtre _Roméo & Juliette_. _C'est pas vrai !_ Me maudis je. J'avais complètement oublié l'existence de ce ticket. J'avais fait la réservation il y a plus de 6 mois. Je regardais la date de la représentation en espérant ne pas l'avoir ratée. C'était mercredi ! Ce soir ! Quelle chance ! C'était ma pièce de théâtre préférée. J'avais réussis à trouver une mise en scène classique. Je n'étais pas fan du théâtre moderne. J'aimais les mises en scènes de l'époque Shakespearienne. Avec des décors et des costumes d'époque. J'avais hâte ! Je décidais d'envoyer un sms à Edward, qui aimait beaucoup cet auteur aussi.

_Ce soir je vais voir Roméo & Juliette, je penserai à toi _!

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il réponde, il devait être en pleine révision, comme hier. Je n'avais pas eu de réponse non plus. Je savais qu'il avait pris du retard dans ses cours, malgré ce qu'il m'avait dit. Le pauvre devait travailler comme un fou. J'espérais qu'il pourrait rattraper son retard. S'il ratait son année à cause de moi je ne me le pardonnerai pas. Je passais le reste de l'après midi au téléphone avec Angela. Je ne m'étais pas douté qu'il faudrait tant de temps pour tout préparer ! Il y avait tant de choses à faire en si peu de temps !

« - _Une idée pour les locaux ?_ Me demanda Angela

- **Je t'en ai envoyé quelques unes par mail, tu me diras ce que t'en penses ! **

- _Merci Bella, j'y regarderai ce soir_

- **Tu as encore un peu de temps avant … Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je suis en retard ! Je te laisse Angie ! **

- _Bonne soirée Bella et merci encore pour ton aide ! _

- **Mais c'est normal, on est partenaires après tout ! Bisous ! »**

Je me préparais rapidement en enfilant une robe longue bleu nuit et me fit un chignon. Je pris un taxi pour être à l'heure, le théâtre était vraiment loin. Je pénétrais dans le hall du théâtre. Sur le programme que l'on me donna je vis que la pièce durait 3 h ! J'espérais aimer cette mise en scène ! Je montais les escaliers en m'imaginant avec Edward, à mes cotés dans les prochaines semaines, les prochains mois… années … Je trouvais mon siège avec quelques difficultés. A chaque fois que je venais j'étais émerveillée par la beauté du lieu. Les lumières s'éteignirent et le rideau se leva. La première partie commença.

J'étais rêveuse devant cette pièce. Le début était si beau ! Soudain, les lumières se rallumèrent. J'étais étonnée. L'entracte était à la fin de l'acte II, juste avant le mariage. _Peu commun_ pensais je. En règle générale c'est après le troisième acte... Le metteur en scène avait surement voulu couper en deux l'histoire. La partie « heureuse » et … le reste ! Je sortis de ma pochette mon téléphone pour m'occuper. Je vis que j'avais plusieurs appels en absence. Toujours pas de réponse d'Edward. J'écoutais le premier des messages vocaux.

« _Mlle Swan, bonjour ici la police de Philadelphie. Il y a eu … euh …. Attendez Jenks je l'appel. Il y a eu un problème ici, rappelez nous au plus vite. Mer.. _» Je raccrochais sans écouter la suite du message et composais le numéro avec les mains tremblantes. Mon dieu, que s'était il passé ? Edward allait il bien ? Y'avait il un rapport avec James ? Oh mon dieu non Edward …

- _Allo ?_ Me demanda une grosse voix au téléphone.

- **Oui …** Je ravalais mon angoisse, **Bonjour c'est Isabella Swan vous m'avez appelée et … **

- _Mlle Swan ? Oh … euh… Jenks tu veux lui parler ? ne quittez pas je vous passe l'agent Jenks._

- **…**

- _Bella ? _Me demanda l'agent du FBI

- **Oui ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? J'ai eu un message vocal, et je… **commençais je à paniquer réellement.

- _Écoutez je ne sais pas comment vous annoncez ça mais … Votre ami a disparu… _

- **Qu … que.. oi ?** Murmurais je choquée.

- _Des voisins nous ont appelés en entendant beaucoup de bruit venant de l'appartement de Mr Cullen.. Quand nous sommes arrivés… Et bien, l'appartement avait été saccagé et aucune trace de votre ami… Un témoin nous a dit avoir vu un homme au cheveux blond accompagné de deux autres hommes sortant de l'immeuble … Un des deux correspondrai a Mr Cullen … Je suis désolé … Nous avons lancés un avis de recherche et nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour le retrouver. Jje vais demander à la police de Boston de vous remettre votre protection policière et …_

- **Non … **murmurais je d'une voix brisée. Mes larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter. Non … Ce ne pouvait être vrai … Je raccrochais et composais le numéro d'Edward. Je tombais sur sa messagerie

« **Edward** pleurais je **je t'en supplie réponds moi … Je ... Je… l'agent m'a dit que … ton appartement avait été saccagé et que personne ne sais … Oh mon dieu Edward je ne peux pas … Je t'en pris répond moi, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai … Dis moi que l'on va toujours se voir ce week end …** Je fondais en larmes littéralement. Je n'arrivais pas reprendre mon souffle. Je suffoquais. **Edward **continuais je …** Je … je … je t'aime et je … **» J'avais appuyer sur raccrocher sans m'en rendre compte. Je ne savais pas quoi faire … Je me sentais si seule, si désemparée… Dans un dernier acte de désespoir je composais le numéro de Jacob. **Madame, la pièce va reprendre** me dit un homme. Je ne l'écoutais pas. Non. J'écoutais les sonneries du téléphone de Jacob comme les derniers battements de mon cœur.

« **Allo ?** Me dit une voix endormie

- **Jack, C'est Bella** lui dis je d'une voix désespérée empreint de sanglots …

- _Bella , Bella est ce que ça va ? _

- **Est ce que tu as eu des nouvelles d'Edwa… d'Edward … dernièrement ?**

- _Bella qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Me demanda t il affolé

- **Réponds moi Jack !**

- _Et bien oui … J'en ai eu ce week end, il m'a dit qu'il venait samedi à Forks mais … _

- **Oh mon dieu** murmurais je lâchant mon téléphone… Edward avait vraiment disparu... Je remontais comme un robot à ma place. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. J'étais seule en haut, enfin il me semblait. Les larmes dévalaient mes joues comme la pluie que nous avions eue quelques jours auparavant. Avec _lui_… J'avais l'impression que mon cœur avait cessé de battre. Je ne pouvais plus avancer. J'étais assise sur mon siège… Et j'attendais. J'entendais au loin les répliques de la pièce… Une me ramena pour quelques secondes sur terre.

-** Quel démon es-tu pour me torturer ainsi ? C'est un supplice à faire rugir les damnés de l'horrible enfer. Est-ce que Roméo s'est tué ? ****Dis-moi oui seulement, et ce simple oui m'empoisonnera plus vite que le ****regard meurtrier du basilic. ****Je cesse d'exister s'il me faut ouïr ce oui, et si tu peux répondre : oui, les ****yeux de Roméo sont fermés ! Est-il mort ? D****is oui ou non, et qu'un seul mot décide de mon bonheur ou de ma misère !** »

Mort … ? Edward était il mort ? La réponse semblait évidente mais je secouais la tête. La réponse n'était pas envisageable… non. Je me levais sans m'en rendre compte et sorti. Je descendais les marches sans regarder ou j'allais. Je risquais de tomber ? Mais n'était ce pas ce qui venait de se passer ? Je me mis à marcher, telle un automate. Je n'avais pas de direction précise. Je marchais. Je ne savais même pas comment continuer à avancer. Tout nos projets, nos moments ensembles, nos baisers … Tout ça était fini. A Jamais…

Au bout d'un moment j'arrivais chez moi sans m'en rendre compte. Avais je mis une heure ou trois ? Était il 23 h ou 2 h du matin ? Je ne savais pas … J'étais vide… Parce que je n'_y _pensais pas. Mon cœur était brisé… ma vie aussi… Je ne supportais pas de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé a Edward … Était il toujours en vie ? Si non … Avait il souffert ? Le reverrais je un jour ?... Mes larmes revirent tandis que j'essayais desserrement d'ouvrir ce fichu appartement. Je ne voyais plus la serrure. Apres plusieurs minutes je rentrais. Je sentais mes forces m'abandonner. Mes jambes vacillèrent. Je tombais au sol. Je l'avais perdu…

* * *

Ne m'assommez pas ! La fiction n'est pas finie ! Elle est même loin de l'être ! Chapitre assez (super) déprimant mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez quand même ! Certains l'avait senti venir d'ailleurs ! Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours autant plaisir, ainsi que vos abonnements / favoris!

Merci aux commentaires de :

**sand91** : Et bien d'après le témoignage, James n'a pas changé de ville ! Et tu avais raison, ils ne se retrouveront pas ce week end ! Tu avais vu juste ! Bravo et à bientôt !

**Livydy50 **: Et effectivement, tu avais juste ! J'espère que ce chapitre, bien que plus sombre que les autres, t'a plu également !

**Canada02** : Ravie de te revoir ! Merci pour ton compliment ! J'espère que la fiction te plait toujours !

**oliveronica cullen massen **: Et bien ce chapitre bien que triste est pour moi très romantique ! On voit a quel point Bella aime Edward ! Dis moi ce que tu en penses ! A bientôt !

La suite très bientôt !


	19. Chapter 19

J'attendais. Quoi ? Je ne savais pas. De me réveiller de ce mauvais cauchemar peut être. Était ce possible ? Tout ce désastre pouvait il être vrai ? Je n'arrivais pas à me confronter à la réalité. Tout mon monde s'était effondré, en un seul appel. Comment en étions nous arrivés là ? Tout ce qu'il avait voulu était protéger un ami. Maintenant il était mort. Parti. Pour toujours. Mais était il vraiment mort ? Il aurait pu partir sur un coup de tête. Non … Il ne m'aurait jamais fait ca... Mais je n'avais personne pour confirmer. A part cette mystérieuse source qui prétendait avoir vu la scène... Je ne supportais pas de ne pas savoir.

Mes pleurs reprirent. C'était ma seule manière de continuer à avoir un lien avec lui. De penser à lui. Je ne savais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais par terre. Mon téléphone n'avait pas arrêté de sonner. Je l'avais gardé précieusement à mes cotés. Mais pas un seul appel inconnu ou de la police. Et encore moins d'Edward. Les appels venaient d'Angela, d'Alice et de mon père. Il avait appelé plusieurs fois, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Puis d'un coup, ça me revint. Je devais le voir ce week end. _Nous_ devions le voir.

Je rassemblais le peu de force qu'il me restait et regardait. Ça faisait 3 jours. Trois longues et interminables journées. Étais je assez forte pour l'appeler ? Je n'avais pas le choix, je n'avais pas envie de voir la police arriver chez moi. Charlie en eu été capable. Je n'avais plus de force. Malgré tout, je saisis le combiné et composais le numéro. Mes larmes continuaient leurs chemins, inlassablement.

« **- Mmm ? Allo ?** Charlie avait sa grosse voix fatiguée. Il était 4 h du matin, mais cela avait il de l'importance à présent ? **ALLO ?! **S'énerva t il

- **Oui c'est moi…**

- **Bella ?** Vu que je ne répondais pas, il continua **Bella nom d'un chien ça fait trois jours que je t'appel ! Tu ne pourrais pas décrocher pour une fois ?! **S'énerva t il.

- **J'avais perdue mon téléphone.**

- **Je euh … ça va ?**

-** Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir ce week, je suis désolée** lui répondis je en évitant sa question

- **Euh d'accord…** dit il désapointé… **Tu es sure que ca va ? **Mes muscles se crispèrent et je retins mes sanglots de mon mieux.

- **Oui…**

- **Bella tu as une de ces voix…** sentant que je n'allais pas tenir, j'abrégeais la communication.

- **Je vais bien, j'ai attrapé froid. A bientôt.** Et je raccrochais avant de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

Je n'avais jamais été une de ces filles qui finissait en dépression à la fin d'une relation. J'étais quelqu'un de fort, qui tournait la page rapidement. Mais avec lui ce n'était ça. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer un après. Je ne pouvais pas… j'envoyais un sms à Angela, car je ne pouvait la laisser dans l'ignorance.

« _Problème de famille, je te recontacte plus tard _»

Je voulais éteindre mon téléphone. Le balancer d'une falaise. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Parce que j'avais cet espoir ridicule qu'il était toujours en vie. C'est ce mince espoir qui me permettait de tenir le coup. Mais si j'apprenais ... Non !

- **BELLLLAAAAA OUVVVREEE CETTE POOORTTEEE OU JE LA DÉFONNNCEE !** Je relevais faiblement la tête. Cette voix m'était familière. La personne tambourinait sur ma porte et j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne partirait pas comme ça. Je me levais difficilement. Une fois debout je dus me retenir au premier meuble pour ne pas tomber. J'étais assez faible. Ces quelques pas me paraissaient être la traversée du désert ! J'ouvris la porte.

- **BEL .. Oh Bella qu'est ce qui y a ?!**

- **Alice ?**... murmurais je. Je n'avais pas reconnus Alice !? Mais une seule voix aurait pu me sortir de ma torpeur.

- **Bella tu fais peur à voir, qu'est ce que t'as ?**

- **Je …** les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et elle me prit dans ses bras.

- **Bell's raconte** me dit elle au bord des larmes. Nous étions de vraies jumelles dans ces situations. Si une pleurait, l'autre aussi.

- **Je …** sanglotais je **Je je … Edward** finis je par dire.

- **Oh…** Elle avait comprit. Pas ce qui s'était réellement passé bien sur, mais le thème. Et je perdis une fois de plus la notion du temps. Je restais dans ses bras des heures. Quand je réussis à me calmer, je lui expliquais la situation. **Mais je ne comprends pas ! Personne n'a rien vu. Personne ne sait ou il est. Son téléphone est éteint. L'agent de police ne m'appel pas… Je … je voudrais tellement des réponses…. Je ne peux pas vivre comme ça… **

- **Ma chérie, c'est tellement … Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?**

- **Me ramener Edward** lui dis je sur le ton de plaisanterie, mais avec la voix nouée. En temps normal, Alice m'aurait obligée à sortir, à oublier le « connard » comme elle les appelait. Mais là elle savait que tout était différent. Ce n'était pas une simple rupture, c'était l'amour de ma vie. Qui était parti… Je n'aurais surement jamais de réponse. La question était de savoir si je pouvais vivre avec où pas. Mais pour l'instant, c'était assez évident. **Pourquoi ?... Tu es venue au fait ?** Lui demandais je faiblement

- **Je devais venir hier et je t'ai appelée au moins 1 million de fois… J'étais hyper inquiète ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose … Physiquement du moins** conclu t elle en posant les yeux sur moi.

- **Je …** Je voulais lui dire que j'allais bien. Mais c'était faux. Personne au monde ne croirait un mensonge pareil. **Je suis désolé** lui dis je.

- **Hey ça va aller** me dit elle en me reprenant dans ses bras. Au bout de quelques minutes son téléphone sonna. Et se leva et s'éloigna pour décrocher.

- **Oui ? …** Elle attendit quelques minutes. **QUOII ?!** Hurla t elle **Mais comment ?... Je peux ?... Mais pourquoi ?!... Je sais que tu as raison mais je ne peux pas la … Bon** **promis je ne dit rien … Oui moi aussi.** J'écoutais vaguement. J'étais toujours par terre. Il me semblait qu'Alice faisait des allers retours dans le salon en marmonnant. D'un coup elle s'assit en face de moi en me disant.

- **Bella il faut que je te dise quelque chose … **»

* * *

Que va dévoiler Alice ? Je suis vraiment DÉSOLÉÉÉÉÉÉEEEEE pour l'énorme retard ! Je suis partie en vacances et il s'est trouvé que … Je n'avais pas internet ! Sorry ! J'espère que cette suite vous a plu ! Merci pour vos abonnements/favoris !

Merci aux nombreux commentaires de :

Grazie : contente qu'il t'ait plu ! On ne sait toujours pas ce qui est arrivé à Edward, comme tu l'as vu ! Peut être plus tard ? A bientôt !

canada02 : ah ah mais on ne sait rien du sort d'Edward pour l'instant Bree ! En tout cas tu as l'air de l'apprécier ! ^^ Peut être dans le prochain chapitre ? Peut être pas ? Merci pour ta fidélité !

Guest : Bonjour bonjour Loriane ! Merci pour tes compliments ! Et pour répondre à ta question je publie entre 2 et 5 jours max ! Pour ce chapitre j'ai eu un petit souci, comme je l'ai expliqué ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! A bientôt !

oliveronica cullen massen : Ah effectivement, l'amour de Bella est TRES fort ! C'est pourquoi elle est dans cet état !

gaellezjey : bienvenue ! Et je te répondrais par : « :p » voilà ! ^^

livydu50 : contente que le chapitre t'ai plu ! J'espère qu'il en serra de même pour celui la ! Tu vas avoir le titre de lectrice Sherlock si tu continues ! à bientôt !


End file.
